Las sombras del pasado
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Un ninja del pasado regresa a Konoha ¿Cómo afectara esto a Sakura y Naruto? entren y averiguenlo Avisos: va a haber Spoilers NaruSaku. NejiHina, SasuxCCO, ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

**Yukie.- **Bueno este es el primer fanfic que se me ocurrió luego le siguieron muchos otros (en realidad tres -.-U) que aun no he terminado pero a este le tengo un cariño especial así que espero que lo disfruten

Kuroi.- ya deja de dar tantos preámbulos y sigue con el fanfic

Yukie.- bueno deja pongo el disclaimer

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no son míos son propiedad de kishimoto sama aunque sasuke es mío (la autora se imagina a sasuke envuelto en papel de regalo y sufre una hemorragia nasal ¬)

Kuroi.- debes dejar de imaginarte a sasuke así o te desangraras baka U ¬¬

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Era una noche oscura y fría mientras una sombra se desliza rápidamente en el bosque con en dirección a Konoha

-Si sigo a este ritmo dentro de poco estaré en Konoha- una figura encapuchada se detiene en la rama de un árbol y observa el horizonte – después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver la aldea

A la mañana siguiente en Konoha la Hokage estaba en su despacho bebiendo su típico vaso de sake mientras hablaba con Shizune

- Shizune dentro de unas horas llegara a la aldea

- Pero dígame como le encontró-dijo Shizune mientras hojeba un libro con unos documentos sueltos - según estos documentos dejo esa aldea hace ya mucho tiempo

- No fue difícil después de todo alguien así no puede pasar desapercibido por mucho

-Y usted cree que Naruto-kun este de acuerdo, digo después de la muerte de Sai-kun y la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru hace 3 años…. Podría ser incomodo para el

-Tsunade se recargo en su escritorio mientras colocaba su mentón en el dorso de sus manos - si es así o no Naruto se tiene que adaptar

-Espero que tengas razón

En ese momento llega un ANBU e interrumpe la conversación

-Tsunade-sama ya ha llegado

-Bien tráiganle aquí

-hai - dijo el ANBU para luego desaparecer en una voluta de humo

**_0/0/0/0 000000000_**

Por fin ha llegado a konoha, un ninja desertor de ojos negros, que hace años que no pisa esta aldea… ¿Por qué konoha lo necesita de nuevo? La respuesta en el siguiente Cáp.

**Bonus**

Bueno como la pagina no me deja publicar mi fanfic ya que no llega al minimo de palabras que se requieren he de decirles que en este fanfic va a haber un personaje inventado por mi asi que aqui pongo sus datos

Personajes nuevos:  
Perfil  
Nombre: Shagami yukie  
Edad.- 17-18 años  
Aldea: konoha  
Rango: jounin – anbu  
Gustos.- ramen, escuchar música, cantar y entrenar.  
Odios.- las cosas muy dulces y las agujas.  
Colores favoritos.- negro rojo y azul  
Frase celebre: el hambre por el poder te lleva a la completa destrucción y soledad  
Tez: blanca  
Ojos: negros  
Cabello: negro con mechones rojos agarrado en una coleta alta  
Personalidad: misteriosa, fría y calculadora en el combate y con las personas desconocidas para ella, en compañía de gente mas cercana, calida y seria, es leal y fuerte de carácter, tiende a ocultar sus sentimientos por temor a ser lastimada, por lo que no es muy expresiva, lo daría todo por sus ideales y por proteger a las personas importantes en su vida.

**&**

Yukie.-se ve a Yukie desesperada frente al monitor ahhh no acompleto las quinientas palabras TToTT

Kuroi.- por eso estas escribiendo esto ¬¬

Yukie.- Si TToTT y es que este capitulo es corto solo es la introduccion, waa me siento como si estubiera en la escuela -.-U

Kuroi.- no cabe duda que eres patetica

Yukie.- no me ayudes TT.TT

Kuroi.- me puedes explicar que clase de escritora eres ¬¬

Yukie.- la unica en mi clase xDDD

Kuroi.- Tu no tienes remedio -.-U

Yukie.- Waa Gomen a todos los que les hago leer mis estupideces es que no he llegado a las quinientas palabras pero prometo que para el proximo capitulo no sucedera esto

Kuroi.- espero que lo cumplas

Yukie.- lo siento u.u creo que por mi parte es todo

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Yukie.- Bien despues de mi desesperado plan para llegar a las 500 palabras requeridas he aquí el final del primer capitulo, si ya se que es muy cortito, que me he quedado en lo mas interesante y ademas les hize leer mis idioteces pero esto solo fue la introducción.

Kuroi.- esperamos sus comentarios ya sea para arrojarle tomatazos a Yukie o para pedorle que continue

Yukie.- Matta ne nn


	2. capitulo 2

Yukie.- TToTT que debo decir estoii triste ningun review eso me deprime

Kuroi.- admitelo apestas

Yukie.- waa ya me disculpe por el anexo que puse con mis tonterias gomenasai, lo que pasa es que no pude acompletar las 500 palabras en ese capi y por eso lo hize

Kuroi.- Bueno al menos pongan reviews diciendole que se dedique a otra cosa yo que se en fin ahora sigamos con el fic

Yukie.- esta bien TToTT

Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no son míos, solo sasuke y por ke el quiso venir s.- mentira me chantajeaste ¬¬, a.- perdón pero yo no te vi poner mucha resistencia que digamos ¬¬ s.- como iba a poner resistencia si me tenian amenazado¬¬ a.- yo nunca te amenaze ¬¬  
bueno dejando esta discusión con sasuke aquí va el segundo capitulo de mi fic.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

**Cap 2 .-La identidad del misterioso ninja es descubierta**

El ANBU regreso a los pocos minutos trayendo consigo a una persona encapuchada

- Aquí esta hokage sama

- Bien puedes retirarte

-Hai -se retira

- Y se puede saber para que me ha llamado, sabes que yo deje konoha hace mucho tiempo

- Una hermosa vena empezó a crecer en la frente de la quinta - Tu insolente sabes a quien le estas hablando!!

- Por supuesto le estoy hablando a una alcohólica apostadora compulsiva que por una razón se convirtió en hokage

-Shizune solo suspiró ante la actitud de la persona que estaba delante de ella - No ha cambiado nada

- ¡Mas vale que te moderes o te voy a…..!!

- Hai, hai… y bien que hago aquí

- Quitate la capucha para poder verte (n/a: chan chan y el misterioso ninja es...)

la persona se quitó la capucha dejando ver a una hermosa joven de 17 años de tez blanca ojos negros y cabello negro con mechones rojos agarrado en una coleta alta  
(N/a: pues si es una chica quien creíais que era ¿sasuke?)

-Vaya no has cambiado nada excepto que hora eres mas insolente

- Basta de rodeos que hago aquí

- Ya deberías saberlo sin que yo te lo dijera

-Vamos no te pongas así, además solo me pediste que viniera, así que aquí me tienes, ¿que pasa?

- Como te habrás dado cuenta en la aldea han surgido cambios

-Cierto no me esperaba ver tu cara en la piedra de los Hokages

- No solo es eso, han pasado muchas cosas desde que abandonaste konoha

- Supe que el tercero murió en una invasión que se planeo contra Konoha por Suna y orochimaru, y que tu habías sido nombrada Hokage pero no mas

- Entonces debes comprender que la aldea se encuentra en una situación difícil

- No lo creo después de todo se rumora que orochimaru ya esta muerto

- Si, pero aun así todavía hay un asunto que nos preocupa y es la organización akatsuki creo que ya habías oído de ellos

- Si - dijo mientras su semblante ensombrecía - he oído de ellos, pero aun no comprendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto

- Que necesito a los mejores aquí en Konoha, por lo que necesito que te reactives como kunoichi de la aldea

- Lamentablemente Tsunade, no soy muy adecuada para ayudarte

- Si tu Yukie que eres la ultima descendiente de tu clan, el clan Shagami no eres adecuada entonces kien?

- El hecho de que sea la ultima no me hace mas fuerte que el resto

- Eso lo se perfectamente pero tu inteligencia, técnicas y fuerza son excepcionales debes admitirlo ya que fuiste considerada una genio incluso dentro de tu propio clan por eso te necesito, no solo yo, sino también la aldea

- Esta bien si es por proteger la aldea acepto

- Entonces esta decidido desde ahora serás reinstalada como jounin en el equipo 7 de la aldea oculta de Konoha

- Si me permites prefiero trabajar sola

- Eso ya esta decidido de ahora en adelante trabajaras con ese equipo, ven aquí dentro de una hora para que los conozcas, por cierto, toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba unas llaves a Yukie la cual las atrapo - Estas son las llaves del lugar donde vivirás de ahora en adelante

-Eso no era necesario me instalare en la mansión Shagami

- No es posible ya que la construcción desapareció en el ataque de Orochimaru a Konoha

- QUE!!

-Pero no te preocupes los documentos de tu familia fueron recuperados e instalados en ese lugar y un anbu te llevara a lo que será tu hogar

- Supongo que no tengo elección, esta bien entonces vendré dentro de una hora, iré a instalarme - dijo para luego salir del despacho de la quinta

- ¿No ha cambiado nada verdad?- dijo shizune mientras miraba la puerta por la que habia salido Yukie-

- No, sigue siendo la misma chica que por miedo a verse débil oculta sus emociones en cierto modo me recuerda a mi a su edad

Mientras Yukie llegaba a una casa poco grande para ella sola

-Es aquí?

- Así es yukie-san

- Bueno gracias por escoltarme

Yukie entro a la casa y comenzo a inspeccionarla, en efecto Tsunade tenia razón, las cosas del clan Shagami estaban ahí, yukie siguió inspeccionando subió a la segunda planta donde se encontró con 3 habitaciones, las fue inspeccionando una a una hasta que llego a la que estaba al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y se percato que esa era la única habitación con cama, termino de entrar a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que en la cajonera (n/a: no se si así se le diga pero es donde sasuke dejo el cuadro del equipo 7 u.uU) habia un cuadro boca abajo se dirigió a esta y levanto el cuadro, cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a una persona conocida

- Kakashi-sempai? Supongo ke aquí vivió el o uno de sus subordinados

Yukie se fijo en la hora y se dio cuenta que la hora que le habia dicho a Tsunade ya habia pasado y corriendo se dirigió al despacho de la quinta

Mientras vemos a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi en el despacho de la quinta

- Para que nos llamo tsunade sama- dijo kakashi en mientras retiraba su mirada del libro que tenia en las manos

- acaso tendremos una misión - - dijo con emocion Sakura

- ojala por que llevas mucho sin darnos una Tsunade-obachan

- En realidad no los llame para eso, la razón por la que están ustedes aquí es por que tengo un comunicado que daros,

- Que es tsunade-obachan - dijo Naruto enarcando una ceja

- A partir de hoy tendréis un nuevo integrante en vuestro equipo

-un nuevo….

- …… integrante

-Así es, llegara en unos minutos

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta

-Parece que ya ha llegado, entra!!

La puerta se abrrio dejando ver a Yukie

- De todos los ninjas que conozco no esperaba verte a ti- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara-

-Lo mismo digo Kakashi-sempai

Yukie no se habia percatado de la presencia de los otros dos que estaban con kakashi o mas bien les habia ignorado olímpicamente (XD) hasta que cierto rubio hablo

- Are? Tú la conoces kakashi sensei

- Si, sus padres fueron amigos míos, mas bien su madre fue amiga mía

Yukie volteo viendo por fin al rubio y después a la pelirrosada

-Ellos son… los mismos chicos de la fotografía - Pensó sorprendida

- y como te llamas- habló por primera vez en toda la conversación la pelirrosada

- Mi nombre es Shagami Yukie y el vuestro es……

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y el es

-Uzumaki Naruto el próximo Hokage de esta aldea (n/a: lo siento es ke si no lo ponía no era feliz XD)

-ya veo… Naruto y Sakura, gusto en conoceros-dijo en una forma neutral y fría que kakashi shizune y tsunade pusieron cara de ¨ se te nota mucho ¨

-Bueno solo les llame para avisarles y para decirles que mañana tendréis una misión así ke retiraos

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se fueron solo quedando Yukie, la Quinta y Shizune

-Y bien por que no te has retirado – dijo la quinta un poco molesta-

-Solo quería saber ¿a quien perteneció la casa en la que estoy viviendo?

-Por que lo preguntas, además como sabes que alguien vivía ahí?

- Me lo dijo una vecina de la casa pero no me quiso rebelar detalles -mintio la pelinegra

-Perteneció a un antiguo shinobi que no volverá

- Acaso murió?

- Se podría decir

-Yukie hizo un gesto de incredulidad, para despues marcharse del despacho

-Tsunade-sama ¿esta segura que fue correcta mandarla a vivir ahí?

- Si

-Demo no sabemos si algún día el dueño volverá

-Shizune tu como yo sabes que ese Uchiha no volverá

-Pero……

-Que Naruto siga viviendo en esa fantasía no quiere decir que nosotros lo tengamos que hacer, además eso le ayudara a Naruto a hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke no volverá, lamento decirlo por que me duele ver a Naruto deprimido por no cumplirle esa promesa a Sakura pero es la verdad

- Solo espero que este en lo correcto Tsunade-sama, si me disculpa me retiro - dijo Shizune para despues salir

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Yukie.- bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo de mi fic solo espero que esta vez pongan reviews

Naruto.- Animo Yukie-chan yo se que si pondran n.n

Yukie.- Kyaa Naru eres tan lindo

Sasuke.- Si pero lo mas seguro es que sean para decirle que deje de molestar

Kuroi.- Hey Uchiha-Bastardo solo yo puedo decirle esas cosas ¬¬

Yukie.- es patetico se pelean para ver quien me tumba mi animo -.-U, en fin chicos y chicas un Review no les cuesta nada y anima a esta humilde autora los reviews no les toman ni 5 minutos asi que por favor dejad reviews

Kuroi.- nos vemos la proxima semana

Yukie.- Matta ne


	3. capitulo 3

Yukie.- waaaa TToTT

Kuroi,. Y ahora por que lloras

Yukie.- es que ...snif ..nadie me ha dejado un review TToTT

Kuroi.- que patetica ¬¬

Yukie.- ¿Tan poco vale la pena? TToTT en fin aunque no me dejen reviews yo segire escribiendo muajajaj ÒvÓ

Kuroi,- ¿quien te entiende? en fin sigamos con el fic

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad unica y esclusiva de Kishimoto-sensei quien nos ha deleitado con tan magnifica serie n.n

**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_**

**Capitulo 3.- "Se fortalece la amistad, el pasado sale a la luz I parte"**

Habia pasado ya un año desde la llegada de Yukie a konoha en el cual ella, Sakura, Naruto y los demás chicos entablaron una gran amistad y periodo en el que también ayudo a todos y demostró su lealtad y rara calidez con las personas, un día en el que tsunade no les habia asignado misiones, estaba el renovado equipo 7 caminando por las calles de konoha, hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-Neh Yukie-san- dijo Naruto captando la atención de la pelinegra-

-¿Si?

- Hace una semana se cumplió un año que llegaste aquí

- ¿Hontoni?- dijo mientras miraba el cielo- , vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo

-Si, ha sido un buen año ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía

-Tienes razón

-Cada vez los años pasan más rápido verdad Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto con cierto aire de tristeza en su voz-

-Naruto…- Sakura dirigio su mirada hacia el chico que hace años se había ganado su corazón- hace dos años de ¨ eso ¨ no es así –pensó mientras miraba con tristeza a Naruto

Se formo un incomodo silencio en el cual Yukie se dio cuenta de la actitud de sus dos compañeros pero prefirió no decir nada y cambiar rápidamente de tema

- ¿Que os parece si mejor dejamos el entrenamiento de hoy para mañana? –dijo mientras miraba distraídamente el campo en el que se suponía entrenarían

Naruto y Sakura vieron sorprendidos a Yukie ya que generalmente no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para tener un buen entrenamiento, pero a decir verdad, ninguno de ellos tenia ánimos para entrenar ese día así que aceptaron la propuesta de Yukie

-Me parece bien, además tenia que ir hoy a ver a tsunade-sama para entregarle unos documentos del hospital- Dijo Sakura excusándose y se retiro del lugar

-Creo que yo también me voy, hasta luego Yukie-san- dijo naruto esbozando una sonrisa zorruna

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-dijo mientras miraba como su amigo se alejaba

Al llegar a su casa Yukie se quito las sandalias y se dirigió a la biblioteca que habia hacho en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta ya ahí se sentó en su escritorio y su mirada se desvió a la esquina donde tenia la fotografía del renovado equipo kakashi, ahí estaban ella, Kakashi y Sakura dándole un beso a un sonrojado Naruto mientras lo abrazaba, aun recordaba ese día, como siempre Kakashi habia llegado tarde y cuando llego les mostró a todos la cámara diciendo que aun no se habían tomado la foto del equipo Naruto y Sakura pusieron una cara un tanto nostálgica que ella detecto enseguida pero aunque podía no quiso hondar en el pensamiento de sus amigos y lo paso por alto, entonces Sakura abrazó a Naruto, le dio un beso y en ese momento se tomó la fotografía, después de eso ella y Kakashi decidieron que era mejor dejar a Sakura y Naruto para que se sinceraran acerca de sus sentimientos, horas después llegaron felices diciendo que ya eran novios, Kakashi les aplaudió argumentando que ya era hora y que la idea de la fotografía no habia sido tan mala, mientras ella solo sonreía ligeramente, después se acordó de la expresión de su rubio amigo, le preocupaba que estuviera así tan serio algo no estaba bien pero… ¿que era? Y pensando es eso salio de su casa

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/

Naruto estaba en su casa después de haberse despedido con una sonrisa de su nueva amiga aunque el sabia que aunque pusiese la mejor de sus sonrisas no podría engañar a su amiga como lo hacia con los demás pero no le importo y siguió su camino a casa, este día… este día se cumplían los 2 años de otra de sus fracasadas misiones, la misión en la que murió Sai y además no habia logrado una vez mas traer a sasuke de vuelta

-¡¿por que soy tan débil?! ¡Kuso! no le he podido salvar ni a el ni a Sasuke!!- se gritaba en sus adentros Naruto, mientras se revolvía en las sabanas pues aunque trataba dormir para disminuir la impotencia que sentía no podía, así que decidió salir de su casa e ir al lugar donde siempre desahogaba sus penas ese lugar que siempre le miraba llorar desde pequeño: el columpio de la academia

Una vez ahí comenzó a desahogar su dolor ¿Por qué no podía hacerle a su novia el único favor que le habia pedido? ¿Era acaso tan débil? Y en medio de esas preguntas comenzó a llorar de la rabia que sentía por todo lo ocurrido

Mientras tanto Yukie paseaba por las solitarias y oscuras calles de konoha pensando en que le pudo haber pasado a Naruto pare que estuviese tan triste estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían encaminado a la academia, cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar, cuando de pronto escucho un sollozo, extrañada por que alguien estuviese ahí a esas horas y movida por la curiosidad se acerco al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, ya ahí se sorprendió de ver a Naruto llorando en el único columpio que tenia la academia

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Naruto secándose las lagrimas y tratando de ocultar su quebrada voz

-Soy Yukie, Naruto ¿Por qué llorabas?

-No estaba llorando-dice Naruto mientras trata de dar una sonrisa pero le sale tan fingida que se hace una mueca

- Naruto… - Yukie caminó para colocarse enfrente de Naruto pare despues sentarse en cuclillas para poder verlo a los ojos- a mi no me engañas ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada en serio Yukie-san- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo

- Una persona no llora por nada y menos en soledad dime ¿Qué te sucede? –Yukie tomó el rostro de naruto y hace que le mire a los ojos y sin querer se activa la habilidad especial de la línea sucesoria que poseía Yukie ¨ mirada al alma ¨, y ve a un Naruto de aproximadamente 17 años (n/a.- bueno se me habia olvidado mencionarlo en el fic Naruto, Sakura y los demás de su grupo de edad tienen 19 años perdón por no mencionarlo) luchando con un ninja de aproximadamente su misma edad, después la escena cambia y ve como asesinan cruelmente a un chico pelinegro, Yukie sacudio su cabeza para salir de los pensamientos de su amigo mientras por una razón una lagrima rodó en su mejilla, y miro a Naruto confundida

– ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto mientras le dedicaba una profunda mirada a Naruto

- ¿El que?-dijo levantando su mirada mientras Yukie desviaba un poco la suya

-Gomen, es que no pude evitar ver en tus recuerdos y vi… unas imágenes

-¿Nani? (¿Qué?)- preguntó algo confundido

- Lo siento, pero……

- Esta bien, te contare

Naruto le contó a Yukie todo lo que le paso desde que se convirtió en gennin hasta el segundo encuentro que tuvo con Sasuke, mientras Naruto le contaba en Yukie creció un cierto coraje hacia el Uchiha ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Naruto? ¿Qué clase de amigo te traicionaría de esa forma? Pero siguió escuchando el relato de su amigo ya que vio que realmente necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara

- Naruto pero escuche que Orochimaru murió hace años, por que sigues con el empeño de salvar a ese…Uchiha- dijo con cierta inconformidad ya que le hubiera gustado referirse a el como, escoria, serpiente, traidor, y entre otros calificativos uno peor que el anterior pero por respeto a su amigo no lo haría

- Si lo se ya que Sasuke le mato pero….

-¿Pero?

-Pero el sigue igual, sumergido en la oscuridad y no seria un buen amigo y Hokage si no lo sacara de ahí

- Pero esas imágenes que vi parecen mas recientes de lo que me cuentas

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste Yukie-san?

Yukie le contó a Naruto los detalles de lo que vio

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

- pues veras...

_**&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**_

¿Que fue lo que en verdad vio Yukie? ¿que fue lo que paso en la mision que recuerda Naruto? la respuesta a estas y mas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo

Yukie.-Bueno he aqui el tercer capitulo de mi Fanfic espero que les guste y por favor dejad reviews no toman ni 5 minutos

Kuroi.- y si no les gusta el fic minimo dejen uno para que Yukie se resigne y deje de escribir xDDD

Yukie.- Que cruel ¬¬

Kuroi.- lo se n.n

Yukie.- onegai dejad reviews recuerden no cuestan nada y animan a un autor matta ne n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Yukie.- Gomena por no actualizar

Kuroi.- seh disculpen a esta baka ¬¬

Yukie.- Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, Gracias a ShamanSnake: me hiciste un favorsote al decirme sobre lo de los reviews n.n, Sayuki-Uchiha: Gracias siempre me apoyas me alaga mucho que me leas, y a rokudaime naruto: Gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade.

Kuroi.- Explicaras el por que no actualizabas?

Yukie.- la verdad es que no habia actualizado por que me deprimí un poco, es que en mi otra historia me dejaron un review que me bajo un poco el ánimo, aunque le agradezco por que me hizo ver detalles en los que fallo como la tildación y que a veces olvido que dentro del desarrollo de la historia no deben usarse emoticons, pero me lo dijo de una forma un poco cruel y no comentó nada acerca de la trama solo vio los errores técnicos en los que fallo, aun asi le doy gracias y les pido perdón a ustedes lectores por mis faltas ortograficas u.u

Kuroi.- Basta de lamentaciones ahora el fic ò.ó

Yukie.- Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces son de Kishimoto-sama

_**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

_**Se fortalece la amistad." El pasado sale a la luz: Recuerdos de una mision fallida" (II parte)**_

**Reecuento...**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente Naruto?

-Bueno veras…

**¡Flash Back!**

Se ve a un grupo de tres shinobis deslizándose rápidamente por el bosque conformado por 7 jounnin, dos miembros del ANBU y un chuunin

-Según los informes de los ANBUs que estaban por la zona, la última vez que se les vio fue en las afueras del país del nano ¿no es así?

- Hai, desde que llego la noticia a konoha hace 2 se ha hecho una busca exhaustiva de la ubicación del Uchiha y apenas hace unos días hemos dado con su escondite

-Ya veo- dijo el primer ANBU descubriéndose el rostro mostrando a Sai con su acostumbrada sonrisa- Naruto-kun procura no lanzarte como un bocazas

- Lo intentaré

- Y ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Yamato interviniendo en la conversación

- Primero encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke y después, dependiendo de la situación, actuar en consecuencia- dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo

-Entendido

Siguieron recorriendo el espeso bosque cuando de repente el capitán del escuadrón detuvo la marcha

- ¿Por que nos detenemos?- preguntó Naruto claramente frustrado por la actitud del líder

- ¿No sienten eso?

- Ahora que lo menciona se siente una ligera perturbación en el ambiente- dijo Sai mientras su acostumbrada sonrisa desaparecía dándole lugar a un semblante serio

Naruto cerró los ojos para concentrarse y tratar de sentir algún chakra extraño, cuando se percató de que no muy lejos de su ubicación se ubicaban 4 chakras muy poderosos entre ellos el de alguien muy conocido para el y el del objetivo de esa misión: Uchiha Sasuke, abrió los ojos y con una calma impropia de el, dijo

- El objetivo se encuentra a 1 kilómetro se distancia – Sasuke al fin te he encontrado ahora seguro te llevare a Konoha- pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Se dirigieron hacia donde Naruto habia sentido los chakras de al parecer 4 ninjas y al acercarse se percataron de que uno era mas peligroso que el otro así que decidieron seguir con mas cautela

Ya a pocos metros de su objetivo se escuchó un extraño sonido que los shinobis reconocieron como un sello explosivo pero desafortunadamente se habían percatado muy tarde de la trampa y no pudieron escapar todos de la explosión, que terminó matando a la mitad del escuadrón que acompañaba a Naruto

- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó el líder saliendo de entre los árboles que habían sido derribados por la explosión

- Me temo que no capitán- dijo Naruto mientras él, Sai, Yamato y otro integrante del ANBU salían igual que el líder – la mitad de nuestros hombres no pudieron cubrirse del impacto

- me intentas decir que….

- murieron señor- dijo sai ya que Naruto era incapaz de articular palabra, sentía que el chakra de Sasuke estaba a muy pocos metros de ellos

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? –Dijo un chico con gesto burlón- karin tú que opinas-dijo mientras volteaba para poder ver a una chica que salía de entre los árboles

-Por el protector en su frente shinobis de la hoja… tu que dices Juugo ¿los dejamos vivir?

-Yo habia decidido asesinar a una chica… Pero- decía una tercera persona mientras una sonrisa siniestra su formaba en sus labios

Los ninjas de la hoja se pusieron alerta y en posición de ataque cuando de repente una voz les dejo petrificados

-Deteneos- Una cuarta voz se escucho mientras una figura salía de entre las sombras dejando ver ante la vista ansiosa de los 5 shinobis de la hoja a Sasuke

- ¿Eh? Por que nos detienes- dijo el primer chico al que vieron salir con evidente enojo

- No hay necesidad de luchar con ellos, vámonos

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de los shinobis de konoha, seguido de los tres ninjas que le acompañaban cuando un molesto Naruto le grita

- SASUKE-TEME ¡¿ACASO VAS A HUIR DE MI OTRA VEZ?!

Estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke se parara en seco y volteara a ver al rubio que mostraba una cara de rabia y tristeza contenidas

- No

- Entonces por que….

- Es solo que no pienso perder mi tiempo con vosotros, así que si sabéis lo que os conviene marchaos y dejadme en paz

- ¡TEME!! – Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke tratando de golpearlo pero el pelinegro esquivó el golpe con facilidad ya que el rubio estaba dominado por la ira que sentía, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo que le partió el labio a Naruto, este se separó de Sasuke mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su chándal el hilo de sangre que corría de la comisura de sus labios y se coloca en posición de pelea, y así comenzaron la pelea, Naruto se le lanzaba a Sasuke tratando de golpearlo sin muchos resultados al igual que el pelinegro que a pesar de no querer admitirlo sabia que el rubio habia mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez que se vieron, Sai trato de intervenir en la pelea pero fue detenido por Suigetsu

- Si tanto deseas pelear seré yo tu oponente-dijo Suigetsu mientras empuñaba su alabarda intentado herir a Sai pero este lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, comienzando sacar sus herramientas para atacar a suigetsu con sus animales de tinta, los demás decidieron intervenir y corrieron hacia donde estaba Sai pero fueron detenidos por Juugo y Karin

- Vaya, parece que no os podéis quedar quietos después de todo- dijo Karin mientras sonríe con aire de superioridad

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto seguían luchando tratando de herir al otro pero sin llegar a Matarlo, la lucha estaba muy pareja ya que los dos habían alcanzado niveles muy parecidos

- Kuso ¿Qué puedo hacer?, usar el chakra del zorro estúpido no serviría Sasuke ha logrado suprimirlo, además de que si logro que Sasuke vuelva lo haré con mis propias fuerzas, podría usar el rasen shuriken……demo esa técnica es muy peligrosa y podría matarlo y no quiero eso –pensaba Naruto mientras esquivaba los golpes que Sasuke le propinaba- y si intento hablar con el –Sasuke que no entiendes la venganza no te llevara a nada, solo terminaras mas solo de lo que estabas Antes, por favor vuelve a konoha con nosotros

-Como te dije antes tu no puedes comprender este odio, este sentimiento de que la persona que mas admirabas te traicione llevándote a la soledad, SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE SOLO Y NO PUEDES ENTENDER LO QUE ES PERDERLO TODO ASÍ QUE CALLA Y PELEA- le contesto Sasuke mientras le daba un puñetazo a Naruto que le dio de lleno en el rostro lanzándolo varios metros atrás, Naruto trataba de incorporarse mientras Sasuke empuñaba la kusanagi y Corria hacia Naruto con la intención de herirlo

Continuara...

**/s/s/s/s/s/ss/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s/s**

Yukie.-bueno espero que les agrade n.n y que perdonen los posibles errores que tenga el texto y onega dejad reviews que me animan siempre

matta ne n.n


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Yukie.- **Hola chicos hehe perdon por la demora se que esta un poco trillado pero de verdad que no pude actualizar antes _

_Kuroi.- Eres un remedo de autora admitelo ¬¬_

_Yukie.- Waaa no es eso lo que pasa es que estuve en temporada de examenes y estaban muy dificiles calculo no es bonito ._

_Kuroi.- Bueno al fic _

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishi-sama_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 5.- El pasado sale a la luz "Recuerdos de una mision fallida" III parte **_

_RECUENTO.....  
_

-Como te dije antes tu no puedes comprender este odio, este sentimiento de que la persona que mas admirabas te traicione llevándote a la soledad, SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE SOLO Y NO PUEDES ENTENDER LO QUE ES PERDERLO TODO ASÍ QUE CALLA Y PELEA- Contestó Sasuke mientras le daba un puñetazo a Naruto dándole de lleno en el rostro lanzándolo varios metros atrás, Naruto trataba de incorporarse mientras Sasuke empuñaba la kusanagi y Corría hacia Èl con la intención de herirlo , estaba a punto de golpearle con el filo de la espada cuando una pequeña barrera de madera interpone entre Naruto y la katana de Sasuke  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Hmph, demasiado predecible- Dijo mientras de una patada hace que el clon desaparezca- Karin, juugo no dejéis que nadie se vuelva a entrometer y si lo hacen ya saben que hacer

Naruto que se habia recuperado del golpe se lanzó hacia Sasuke para golpearlo pero este lo evadió de un salto y se alejó de donde estaban saltando de rama en rama

-SASUKE-TEME A DONDE CREES QUE VAS- gritó Naruto mientras de un salto se dirigía hacia la misma dirección que habia tomado el Uchiha

Mientras tanto Sai habia logrado distraer a Suigetsu con sus bestias de tinta y uno de sus camaradas  que no habia sido visto por el enemigo comenzó a luchar con Suigetsu dejándole libre para poder ayudar a Naruto pero al voltear se percató de que Naruto y Sasuke ya no estaban en ese lugar, pero aun estaban cerca así que intentó seguirlos pero de nueva cuenta fue detenido, esta vez por juugo

- Lamento decirte que no iras a ninguna parte, antes- dijo al tiempo que el sello maldito se extendía- te matare

Los demás del grupo que acompañaba a Naruto intentó ir tras el y el Uchiha pero también fueron detenidos por karin que en un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de yamato con un kunai apuntando a su cuello

-Si os movéis lo matare-dijo mientras acercaba el kunai peligrosamente al cuello de Yamato

Los demás miembros se quedaron estáticos ¿Cómo continuarían su misión sin tener mas bajas en su escuadrón sin contar que el rehén era el único que podría controlar a Naruto en caso de que el chakra del kyuuby se saliera de control? Confundidos y sin saber que hacer voltearon a ver a Yamato que les hizo una seña para que atacaran, al principio no sabían que hacer, pero al ver la cara confiada que tenia Yamato se lanzaron al ataque, la mitad se fue a apoyar a su compañero que habia logrado entretener un poco a Suigetsu pero en ese momento necesitaba ayuda y la otra mitad se lanzó hacia Karin

- Parece que no todos los ninjas de Konoha se preocupan por sus camaradas- dijo Karin recordando como Sasuke les habia detenido y mientras encajaba en kunai en el cuello de Yamato pero al parecer a este no le paso nada- ¿nani? No puede ser pero si es…

-Así es- dijo yamato mientras aparecía detrás de Karin y esta se gira rápidamente esquivando el golpe que el clon de Yamato estaba a punto de darle, el cual desapareció al recibir una patada de parte de Karin

- Esta chica es buena –pensó Yamato al ver como Karin habia logrado desaparecer su clon de madera con tanta facilidad

Mientras tanto en Konoha una Tsunade bastante preocupada observaba los resultados de las apuestas en el país del fuego (n/a.- no se me ocurría acerca de que hacer la apuesta así que puse esto -.-u)

- Esto es… SHIZUNE- gritó mientras sostenía el papel de los resultados con las manos temblorosas

- ¿Me llamo, Tsunade-sama?

- Necesito que llames a los chuunins y jounins disponibles en la aldea, rápido

- ¿Sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama?

- Solo llámalos rápido

- HAI

Tsunade vio como Shizune salía corriendo de su despacho

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó mientras veía como habia ganado el bando por el que ella habia apostado haciéndole ganar una gran cantidad de dinero- Naruto mas vale que no te ocurra nada- dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla

- Tsunade-sama ya están aquí –dijo Shizune mientras habría la puerta

- Que entren

En ese momento entraron al despacho de la quinta, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, chouji, Hinata, Shino y Kiba

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sensei, por que nos mando llamar?

- Hace tres días mande a un grupo ANBU junto con Naruto a confirmar información sobre el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke

- ¿Nani? -así que por eso no me querías decir de que se trataba tu misión neh Naruto-pensó Sakura mientras recordaba como Naruto se habia despedido de ella- ¡¿Por qué no me aviso de esa misión Tsunade-sensei?!

- Fue una petición que me hizo Naruto

-Demo, se supone que juntos íbamos a traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta a Konoha

- Lo se, pero Naruto no quería que corrieras peligro aun así los mandare para que vayan de apoyo al grupo que fue en busca de Sasuke

- Será problemático pero no podemos dejar a Naruto solo en esto

- Después de todo el siempre nos apoyo cuando mas lo necesitábamos- dijo Ino con una sonrisa

- Os daré los detalles de la misión. Naruto y su grupo se deben encontrar en las cercanías del país nano ya que se corrían rumores de que ahí se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, su misión es encontrar a Naruto y darle apoyo, si os encontráis a Sasuke, capturadlo, entendido

-Hai

- Partid de Konoha inmediatamente

-Hai- dijeron para luego salir del despacho

-Naruto…mas vale que estés bien, baka – pensaba sakura mientras iba camino a las puertas de Konoha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai luchaba contra Juugo con dificultad ya que este lograba derrotar a sus creaciones con cierta facilidad

-Esa marca aumento su chakra y fuerza en un 100%, la única forma de vencerle seria distrayéndole y atacar directamente en un punto vital para poder matarle, si es así entonces...- pensó para luego recitar - nipou goujuu giga -al invocar la técnica 20 animales de tinta aparecieron abalanzándose contra Juugo quien por la cantidad se los quitaba de encima con dificultad mientras que Sai se acercaba por detrás con la katana desenvainada para después atravesarle con ella el corazón

- ¡¿Nani!? ¡¿Cómo has?!

- lo siento pero tengo que pasar – dijo mientras miraba el camino que habían tomado Sasuke y el ojiazul

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke y Naruto seguían luchando teniendo el primero una clara ventaja ya que Naruto no quería herirlo de gravedad

- Esta es la mejoría de la que tanto alardeabas dobe

- Urusai aun no te he mostrado todo mi poder

-Jum-arquea una ceja –si no peleas enserio vas a morir ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Tu…realmente

- No eras tu el que quería una pelea de igual a igual

- Pero no era así como quería que fuese

-Basta de hablar… luchemos

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia Naruto pero el golpe de la kusanagi fue detenido por una katana que sostenía Naruto quien hizo un movimiento haciendo que Sasuke soltara su espada

- Parece que has mejorado dobe

- Por supuesto que he mejorado, ya no soy el mismo niño de hace 2 años

-Es cierto que has mejorado… pero no lo suficiente, Katon housenka no jutsu

- Deberías saber que eso no me hará daño Sasuke- dijo esquivando el ataque de Sasuke

- Sonríe de medio lado-dobe

-Nani- Naruto volteo y se dio cuenta que ocultos en las llamas que el acababa de esquivar estaban ocultos shurikens que se dirigían a el

- este ataque es… -dijo recordando como ese ataque ya habia sido antes usado contra el

- Así es, este ataque son las triples cuchillas de viento controladas por el sharingan ¿lo recuerdas no?

-Shimata (maldición), debo esquivarlas

-Demasiado tarde –dijo mientras atrapa a Naruto con los hilos que tenían los shurikens- Katon: ryuuka no jutsu

- Debo liberarme- dijo mientras miraba como el ataque de Sasuke esta a punto de darle de lleno, pero logra liberarse al último momento con la ayuda de su katana ya que logró romper los hilos que lo aprisionaban con esta- no lograrás vencerme solo con eso-dijo al tiempo que se coloco en posición de ataque

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Por si no lo habías notado tengo ventaja sobre ti – dice mostrando su sharingan una vez mas

- Naruto rió burlonamente- ¿crees que solo por que tienes sharingan podrás derrotarme?, no te confíes tanto Sasuke así como tu yo he cambiado ya no soy el mismo niño que necesitaba que le ayudaras, ahora soy mas fuerte y para probártelo te llevare con nosotros a Konoha-dijo mientras comienza a llenar su espada de chakra- Fuuton: kaze no kaiba- Naruto agitó la espada y de ella comenzaron a salir ráfagas de viento que comenzaron a hacerle varios cortes a Sasuke

- No me vencerás con eso Naruto – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- Katon kaji jikogu no jutsu- de la boca de Sasuke comenzo a salir una llamarada que gracias al chakra que estaba desprendiendo alcanzaron la espada de Naruto haciendo que este la soltara mientras Sasuke aparece detrás de el

- ¿Kage buyo? (danza de las sombras)-

- Demasiado lento- dijo Sasuke para despues golpear brutalmente a Naruto haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared- ahora, Naruto- dijo recogiendo a kusanagi del suelo- Esto se ha acabado-dijo para luego correr hacia Naruto con la Kusanagi empuñada con una clara intención de herirlo

- Kuso no puedo moverme, Sasuke me ha roto las costillas y algunos otros huesos, además el brazo derecho me duele, así que este es el final de todo, al final Sasuke lograra asesinarme- pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe final, Pero este nunca llegó- ¿nani?- al abrir los ojos Naruto se encontró con una escena muy familiar, delante de el atravesado por la espada de Sasuke se encuentraba Sai sonriéndole

- Naruto-kun- dijo con dificultad mientras un chorro de sangre salia de su boca- ¿Qué te pasa? no pareces tu…

-Parece que siempre te tienen que estar protegiendo eh dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba despiadadamente la espada del cuerpo moribundo de Sai- pensándolo bien esta copia barata nunca me agradó - dijo mientras que con un movimiento de su espada decapita a Sai (n/y.- que sádico me salio sasuke ¿no? Kuroi.-maldito Sasuke como se atreve a hacerle eso a Sai ò.ó)

- Sasuke kisama (n/a.- no se si se escriba así pero quiere decir maldito) como te atreves a hacerle eso a Sai

- Jum… no me importa, además el era solo un estorbo en nuestra lucha- dijo mirando con desprecio la cabeza de Sai

- TU…… ¡TEME!!!

Naruto llevado por la ira deja salir el chakra del kyuuby rápidamente dejando salir 3 colas casi al instante, Sasuke consiente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser enfrentarse a Naruto libero el sello maldito y comenzó a prepararse para anular el chakra que emanaba de Naruto pero este fue mas rápido y ataco a Sasuke con sus garras que por el chakra del kyuuby logro hacerle una profunda herida pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo, mientras tanto en el interior de Naruto se ve como cegado por la ira se dirige hacia la jaula donde reside el monstruo que vive en su interior y se introduce en esta, en el exterior vemos como Naruto deja salir 2 colas mas de chakra haciendo que su aspecto cambie radicalmente a la de un pequeño zorro de 5 colas

- Kuso no tendré más opción que "usarlo" – Sasuke termina de liberar completamente el sello maldito mientras se aproxima a Naruto con el sharingan activado y la kusanagi empuñada con la cual logro herir a Naruto en su costado derecho y soltando la espada formo rápidamente una serie de sellos- Goyou fuiin (sello de los 5 elementos)- exclamo mientras hundía sus dedos en el abdomen de Naruto quien al recibir el golpe comienza a volver a la normalidad

- Sa…su...ke- murmuro Naruto antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

- Naruto- dijo mientras miraba al mencionado inconsciente- Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, nos vamos

- Sasuke Juugo a muerto- dijo Karin aproximándose a donde se encuentra Sasuke

- Ya veo, vamonos

- Hai- Karin y suigetsu siguen a Sasuke que comienza a alejarse del lugar

- No escaparan – Yamato se aproxima junto con al jefe del escuadrón dispuesto a perseguirlos pero Karin lanza dos bombas de humo con somnífero- Kuso – los dos perseguidores caen al suelo inconcientes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El grupo de Konoha movía con rapidez y se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la frontera del país Nano

- Aun no encuentran rastros de Naruto y los demás- pregunto shikamaru con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Akamaru comenzó a ladrar- parece que Akamaru encontró algo, Hinata puedes ver que hay en esa dirección- dijo kiba mientras señalaba al frente

-Hai, byakugan- Hinata comenzó a mover su cabeza como buscando algo – Yamato-san se encuentra a un kilómetro al noroeste de donde nos encontramos

- Bien vamos – dijo Sakura mientras se adelantaba al grupo

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos todos se quedaron estáticos ya que vieron árboles derribados y los cuerpos de 5 ANBUS debajo de estos

- Están… muertos- dijo Ino mientras le tomaba el pulso a uno de ellos

- Sigamos, Naruto y los demás deben estar cerca

Después de caminar un rato se encuentran a Yamato y los ANBUs que restaban, inconscientes

- ¿Qué… ha pasado aquí?- exclama Hinata al ver a todos los del escuadrón mal heridos

-Ino, Hinata dadles los primeros auxilios yo iré con Naruto

-hai

- Kiba ¿a que distancia esta Naruto de aquí?

- a unos 10 metros en esa dirección – dijo Kiba señalando al frente

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que Kiba le habia indicado al llegar vio a Naruto inconsciente pero al acercarse vio una imagen que hizo que diera un grito de terror que hizo que el resto de sus compañeros incluyendo a Ino se dirigieran al lugar donde estaba Sakura

- ¿Sakura estas bien?- pregunto shino con un tono levemente preocupado

- ¿Qué… sucedió a…aquí?- dijo Sakura mientras señalaba con su mano temblorosa hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sai

Ino se aproximo al cuerpo de Sai y con una lagrima en los ojos solo atino a decir- lo…han asesinado

- Y de una forma muy cruel - añadió Chouji

- Ino has un chequeo al cuerpo de sai y averigua si hay rastros de chakra  yo…yo revisaré a Naruto

- Entendido

Sakura comenzó a sanar las heridas de Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos- parece que nunca puedo ser de mucha ayuda neh, Naruto-Sakura seguía sanando las heridas de Naruto pero por una extraña razón estaba tardando mas en sanarlas- esto es extraño generalmente las heridas de Naruto sanan por si solas- pensaba para si la pelirrosada cuando al examinar el abdomen del rubio se percato del sello que impedía que el chakra del kyuuby se mezclara correctamente con el de Naruto

- Ya veo, chicos apartaos- Sakura comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos los cuales Tsunade le habia enseñado hacia poco en caso de que el sello que de los 5 elementos le fuese aplicado a Naruto- Goyou Kain (desellado de los 5 elementos)- sakura hundió sus dedos en el abdomen de naruto el cual en solo dio un quejido del dolor aunque seguía inconsciente, al retirar los dedos Sakura pudo apreciar como el sello que le habia sido aplicado desaparecía

- Vayamos a Konoha, ahí atenderemos las heridas de todos

- Hai

Fin del flash back

- Desperté una semana después en el hospital de Konoha, donde Sakura-chan me contó lo que te conté que sucedió después de que quedara inconsciente, a Sai se le hizo un funeral digno, hace dos años de eso- dijo Naruto derramando unas lagrimas (n/a.-para los que no lo recuerdan Naruto le esta contando a Yukie lo que le ocurrió hace algunos años y el por que esta triste para mas detalles vean el capitulo 3)

- Sigo sin entender Naruto, si el hizo todo eso ¿por que sigues queriendo que vuelva?

- Por que… aparte de Iruka-sensei, el es como mi única familia- Dijo tapandose el rostro con las manos y comienza a llorar

Yukie le mira enternecida y con una sonrisa triste lo abraza sorprendiendo a Naruto

- Si ese es el caso- dijo Yukie abrazando más fuerte a Naruto - Desde ahora serás mi pequeño ototo

Naruto esboza una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sincera desde hacía un tiempo y corresponde el abrazo, después de unos minutos se separan

- Demo Yukie-san, yo soy mayor que tu – dijo secandose las lagrimas

- Si, tienes razón, pero actúas como alguien menor – Respondio Yukie para despues darle un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la nariz a Naruto mientras sonríe

- Vale, seré tu ototo pero para mi serás Yukie-chan - Dijo mostrando una radiante sonrisa

- Esta bien- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba (n/a.-recordemos que tanto Yukie como Naruto están sentados)- vamos te acompaño a casa

- Hai

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/

Yukie.- Snif...Snif por que Naru tiene que sufrir tanto buaaaaaa T.T

Kuroi.- Dobe si tu lo escribiste ¬¬

Yukie.- Cierto, bueno este es todo por hoy tratare de actualizar mas seguido y no se preocupen lectores que no todo sera sufrimiento para nuestro pequeño Naruto, esto era solo para ponerle un poco de drama a la historia, ya verán que todo cambiará a partir de este capitulo... o eso creo espero que les guste y perdon por los posibles errores ortográficos que pueda tener

matta ne n.n


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Yukie.- **Hola chicos como estan he aqui yo con un nuevo capi de mi fic n.n_

_Kuroi.- Despues de tanto tiempo ¬¬*_

_Yukie.- No me tarde tanto como el capi pasado n.n _

_Kuroi.- seh aja _

_Yukie.- Bueno, este capi es un poco corto pero solo es de relleno _

_Kuroi.- perdón si esta baka se tarda pero parece que no puede entregar un capitulo rápido y para colmo es solo un simple relleno_

Yukie.- cállate o si no…

Kuroi.- oh si no ke - pregunta desafiante mientras enarca una ceja

Yukie.- no vuelvo a leer lemon, lima y mucho menos shonen ai o cualquiera de los fics que te gustan 

_Kuroi.- No te atreverias - Una mueca de horror se forma en Kuroi_

_Yukie.- Pervertida ¬¬_

Kuroi.- pues si yo te digo que no podrás ver más imágenes de Sasuke con el torso desnudo te pones igual

Yukie.- Sasukeeeeeee - Yukie comienza a imagenarse a Sasuke en esas condiciones - 0¬0

Kuroi.- y quien era la pervertida

Sasuke.- podéis dejar de incluirme en vuestras tontas discusiones

Yukie.- yo no fui fue ella -dijo Señalando a Kuroi

Sasuke.- podéis dejar de discutir y empezar a hacer el maldito capitulo y por cierto no es que me incumba mucho pero ¿Cuándo apareceré en tu fic? Por que la verdad yo no se que hago perdiendo mi tiempo aquí si ni siquiera he aparecido ¬¬  


_Yukie.- tan simpático como siempre -susurra sarcástica - numero uno si tu intención es que te dejara ir, te aguantas por que te quedaras conmigo y numero dos si aparecerás o no eso es un se-cre-to así que sin mas preámbulos aquí el fic _

_Yukie.- en fin debo darles las gracias y disculparme por la demora a Nadia, leonardo y a Uchiha Katze por su apoyo y sus reviews de verdad que me han subido los animos muchas gracias por su apoyo n3n en fin ahora el fic _

_Disclaimer.- los personajes de Naruto no son mios pertenecen al gran masashi kishimoto el cual nos deleita con este maravilloso Manga/Anime  
_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 6.- Una luz despues de la sombras **_

Era una mañana normal en la aldea oculta de Konoha, el día estaba soleado, las señoras salían ha regar las plantas y algunos ninjas salían a alguna misión, mientras tanto podemos ver como un integrante del escuadrón ANBU se desliza rápidamente por toda konoha hasta llegar a un pequeño departamento cuya ventana dejaba ver a un joven rubio durmiendo placidamente, el integrante del Anbu, de un salto se coloca en la ventana del apartamento mientras niega con la cabeza

- Parece que como siempre tendré que despertarle- el ANBU se quitó la mascara dejando ver a Yukie que recorre con la mirada la habitación del rubio como buscando algo, hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba, su mirada se fijó en la mesilla de noche sobre la cual se encuentra una jarra de agua mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios Yukie comienzó a concentrar chakra y con su técnica comienza a mover el agua de tal forma que el agua queda flotando en el aire por encima de la cabeza de Naruto, Yukie da una ultima sonrisa mientras deja caer el liquido vital en la cara del joven kitsune quien despierta sobresaltado y se cae de la cama

- QUE CO—O…

- Hasta que despiertas –interrumpió el discurso que seguramente daría el rubio

- Oh Yukie-chan, gomen – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca- ¿Que sucede?

- La godaime solicita tu presencia – dijo Yukie colocándose su mascara

- Como que te has tomado tu puesto de ANBU muy enserio ¿no crees Yukie-chan?- dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba su parte posterior (el trasero XD)

- No, lo que pasa es que tú no te tomas tus responsabilidades como Jounin lo suficientemente en serio, ototo- kun

- Puede ser- dijo rascandose la nuca – ¿sabes para que me quiere Tsunade-obachan?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Hoy es la reunión en la que Tsunade convocó a todos los jounin

- Shimata (maldición) ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 9:00 a.m.

- Kuso Tsunade-obachan me matara, debo alistarme pronto

-Bueno nos vemos, tengo que ir a una misión Jana (hasta luego)- Yukie hizo un gesto con la mano a señal de despedida y desapareció en una nube de humo

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Mientas en el despacho de la quinta, se encontraban Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Sakura y Hinata junto con la Hokage y Shizune

- Parece que ya todos están aquí

- Te equivocas Shizune aun falta- en ese momento alguien entra al despacho interrumpiendo lo que la quinta iba a decir

- Gomena es que olvide que la reunión era hoy

- Creo que ser alumno de Kakashi afecto tu puntualidad Naruto

- Ya me disculpé Tsunade-obachan

- Deja de llamarme vieja, bueno la razón por la que les llame fue la siguiente, a partir de hoy seréis senseis jounin

- ¿Hontoni?- pregunto emocionado Naruto

- Si, venid por la información de vuestro equipo

Todos se acercaron al escritorio de Tsunade para coger los papeles que contenían la información de quienes serian sus subordinados

- Esto es algo nostálgico no lo crees Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba los papeles de sus próximos alumnos – Equipo 6 ¿eh?- pensó mientras leía la información

- Tienes razón amor, pero vamos no te desanimes – dijo mientras abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda – Esto es un paso mas para que te conviertas en Hokage

-Tienes razón, gracias Sakura-chan

- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí apoyándote – dijo Sakura mientras se apoya en el brazo de Naruto

- Lo se

- Bien acercaos para que puedan observar a sus nuevos alumnos – interrumpio la románica escena la quinta para llamar su atención

_**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Mientras en la academia ninja Iruka-sensei daba la clase explicativa a los nuevos Genins que no tenían la menor idea de que estaban siendo observados

- Bueno como sabéis a partir de Hoy sois ninjas pero aun son novatos genin por lo que su camino a partir de hoy será cada día más difícil por eso dividiremos al grupo en equipos de tres para que estén bajo la tutela de un sensei jounin

En el despacho de la quinta

- Jeje Iruka-sensei sigue dando el mismo discurso que nos dio a nosotros- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo nostálgica

- Tienes razón, Iruka-sensei no cambia – Contestó un sonriente Kiba – tú que dices Hinata

- En cierto modo esto me trae recuerdos – respondio tímidamente la chica (Kuroi.- ¿acaso tiene otra forma? Yukie.- calla no seas grosera)

_**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

- De acuerdo ahora os diré en que equipos vais a estar, Equipo 1…

En una esquina del salón se encontraban 2 chicos uno de cabellera negra y ojos marrones y otro de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel

- Neh Sugiro me pregunto ¿Quién estará en el mismo equipo que Rukia-chan? – dijo el pelinegro acercándose al pelirrojo

- No lo se – respondió Sugiro con tono retador a su compañero – pero no te emociones que no estará en el mismo que el tuyo Saki

- Ja ya veras que si Sugiro no baka

Alejado unos cuantos lugares se encontraba un chico de cabellera café y ojos verdes con una enorme sonrisa hasta que divisa a una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados, haciendo que cambie su gesto a uno de desagrado

- Me da igual con quien me toque siempre y cuando no sea con esa engreída – ante el pensamiento el chico hizo un gracioso puchero mientras que la chica, que habia notado la mirada que le dirigió el chico giro su rostro molesta mientras le dirigía una mirada de "no te metas conmigo o te ira mal"

-Idiota – farfulló mientras giraba su rostro hacia Iruka-sensei que seguía asignando los equipos

- Equipo 6: Taniyama Sugiro, Fujioka Rukia

- Te dije que ya estaría en el mismo equipo que Fujioka-chan, Saki no baka- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que con su mano hacia la V de la victoria y recibía miradas asesinas por parte de algunos chicos de la clase

- Y por ultimo Yagami Yukito

- ¡Maldición!- pensó Yukito mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia donde estaba Rukia la cual al voltear provocó que sus miradas chocaran simulando rayos de odio

Iruka siguió pasando lista a los integrantes de los equipos restantes hasta que terminó de asignarlos todos

-Esos son en los equipos que estarán de ahora en adelante, en la tarde le presentare a quienes serán vuestros maestros hasta entonces reunión aplazada

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

- Vaya eso si que me trae recuerdos – murmuró con nostalgia Naruto al momento que desvía su mirada a la ventana – Te acuerdas ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero es imposible olvidar algo así, después de todo fue como empezó todo

- Bueno dejad de poneros sentimentales – interrumpió la escena la quinta – es hora de que os diga cuales son los 9 graduados que tienen mas posibilidades de convertirse en genin

- Hai – responden todos a coro

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Yukie.- ya se que es un poco corto y que solo es un relleno pero es de cierto punto trascedental para el dessarrolo de Naru beiio como shinobi en fin espero que les guste

_**Respuesta a los reviews **_

_**Nadia.- **¿ves? no estas sola... de hecho aunque no lo parezca habemos varias seguidoras del NaruSaku, aunqe claro solo por que si Naruto la quiere se la merece y Sakura a cambiado mucho su actitud, me alegra que te haya gustado _

_**Leonardo.-** Si siempre sera NaruSaku, de hecho mas adelante pasara algo que les gustara n.n _

_**Uchiha katze.- **Seh Viva Itachi 0¬0....ejem.. si, Naruto y Yukie tienen gustos parecidos, ademas de que Yukie realmente se comporta como una hermana mayor con Naru espero que este capi te guste tambien  
_

_**Kuroi.-** dejad review por que si no esta baka se deprime y se pone insoportable -.-_

_**Yukie.- **¬¬* gracias Kuroi, en fin onegai dejad review animan a esta autora a seguir n_n matta _ne


	7. capitulo 7

_**Kuroi.- Hola a todos he aqui el remedo de autora que es Yukie con un nuevo capi de su fic xD**_

_**Yukie.- que cruel ¬¬**_

_**Kuroi.- Si lo se n.n**_

_**Yukie.- Bueno Gracias a Uchiha Katze, Uzumaki ichigo, nadia y a leonardo por sus reviews me animan muchisimo a seguir y a todos los que leen mi historia mil gracias **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama quien creo tan genial anime/manga, yo solo los uso para mi entrenimiento n.n  
**_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 7.- Naruto ¿sensei?, conociendo al equipo 6, las dudas de Naruto **_

Se ve a un joven rubio de ojos azules caminando tranquilamente mientras leía unos papeles cerca de la academia

- ¿Con que el equipo 6, he?-

_**Flash back  
**_  
- Es hora de que os diga cuales son los 9 graduados que considero tienen mas posibilidades de convertirse en genins, los senseis de los equipos 5,6 y 9 dad un paso al frente – En ese momento Sakura, Naruto y Shino pasaron al frente – como sabéis, aunque estos equipos cuenten con mi consideración, es su decisión si se convierten en genin o no, así que los Jounin de los demás equipos por favor también tenedlo en cuenta, ahora marchaos para que analicen la información de vuestro equipo

- Hai – dijeron a coro los Jounin al momento que se retiraban

_**Fin del Flash back **_

-Será interesante, supongo que me iré a la academia para conocer a mis nuevos alumnos – Naruto se dirigió a la academia ya ahí se encuentró con Sakura quien al parecer también iba al salón en el que les asignarían a su grupo-

- Sakura-chan – Saludó agitando la mano efusivamente-

- Naruto ¿estás listo?

- Como nunca, ¿vamos? – Dijo rodeandola con un brazo. Sakura bajó la mirada, cosa de la que Naruto se dio cuenta – todo saldrá bien no te preocupes, como dijiste este es un paso mas en nuestra vida como ninjas

- Tienes razón, gracias Naruto – le sonríe mientras se aferra al brazo de su koibito – siempre sabes como animarme

- Eso es por que te quiero Sakura-chan y no me gusta verte triste, ahora hay que apurarnos ¿no queremos ser como Kakashi-sensei o si?

- Sakura ríe con el comentario del ojiazul – Tienes razón hay que apurarnos, de ninguna manera quiero ser igual de tardona que kakashi-sensei

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

- Bueno al parecer ya todos los Jounin están aquí así que por favor sepárense por equipos, su sensei correspondiente se acercara a ustedes

Todos los chicos comenzaron a separarse por grupos y los diferentes jounin se acercaban a ellos. En una esquina separado del resto se encontraban Rukia, Sugiro y Yukito

- Me pregunto que sensei nos tocara – dijo Sugiro con un tono de aburrimiento – Tu que piensas Rukia-chan

- No me interesa – respondió la chica viendo como algunos alumnos se retiraban con sus respectivos senseis

- Tan simpática como siempre – Yukito susurró sarcástico – espero que no demore me estoy cansando de esperar – continuó mientras volteaba aburrido hacia la ventana

- Equipo 6 – interrumpió en la conversación una voz haciendo que los chicos se giraran al portador – ¿sois vosotros? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa

-Si, supongo que usted es nuestro sensei – respondío fríamente la pelinegra

- Así es ahora seguidme – dijo naruto comenzando a andar seguido por los tres chicos

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una de las tantas terrazas que habia en la academia, para ser más precisos, a la que Kakashi-sensei lo habia llevado a él y su equipo cuando se convirtió en genin, se recargó en el barandal y comenzó a hablar

- Bueno, antes de empezar me gustaría que os presentaran para conoceros mejor

- ¿Qué le parece si se presenta usted primero sensei? – respondió con desconfianza la chica pelinegra

- De acuerdo, Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto me gusta mucho el Ramen, tengo una hermosa novia llamada Sakura y lo que mas odio es la venganza ya que se llevo a un amigo muy cercano a la oscuridad y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage de todos, ahora seguís vosotros, tu primero – se dirigió al chico pelirrojo

- Yo soy Taniyama Sugiro me gusta entrenar para poder proteger a una persona que me gusta mucho – dijo lo ultimo susurrando mientras se sonrojaba, mirando de reojo a Rukia a quien pareció no importarle – lo que mas odio es que se metan conmigo o con esa persona y mi sueño es llegar a ser un gran shinobi

- Ya veo, es un sueño interesante, el que sigue

- Mi nombre es Yagami Yukito, me gusta mucho entrenar y los dangos (N/s.- este chico se parece a Naru XD, pero con otra comida) y odio a la gente engreída y prepotente mi hobbie es hacer travesuras XD y mi sueño es ser el mejor shinobi de todos para poder proteger a mis amigos de cualquier peligro

- Ya veo, la ultima chica por favor

- Mi nombre es Fujioka Rukia, en realidad no tengo intenciones de deciros mis gustos y odios y mi sueño es llegar a ser la mas fuerte de todos

- Vaya -esta chica me recuerda mucho a él - Pensó sombriamente- jeje bien, vosotros sois muy diferentes me recuerdan a mi y mi equipo a su edad, asi que por lo pronto mañana tendremos una misión

- Una misión ¿de verdad? – preguntó un emocionado Yukito

- Si, pero antes haremos un pequeño entrenamiento

- ¿entrenamiento? Creo que ya nos han entrenado lo suficiente en la academia sensei – respondió Sugiro un tanto molesto

- Al parecer no lo suficiente – Naruto conmenzó a reir – apuesto a que con lo que os diré se van a sorprender

- ¿El que?, hable claro sensei – Dijo Rukia en tono amenazante

- Bueno os diré – dijo dedicandoles una sonrisa divertida a los tres chicos – Ya veo por que Kakashi-sensei se divirtió tanto cuando nos los dijo, ya imagino sus caras – pensó antes de continuar – De los 27 alumnos que se graduaron en la academia solo 9 serán Genin, los demás volverán a la academia en una forma mas sencilla este entrenamiento es la ultima prueba para demostrar si en realidad servís como ninjas – terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

- NANI – Yukito gritó alterado – Eso no puede ser ¿de que sirvió tanto esfuerzo si al final nos iban a poner una estúpida prueba como esta

- Con que estupida prueba ¿eh?, bueno eso lo veremos mañana, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento 3 a las 5 de la mañana, ahí probare su valía, hasta entonces reunión aplazada

_**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha buscando a su amada Sakura cuando de pronto la vio saliendo de la floristería de Ino

- Sakura-chan

Sakura solo al verlo corrió hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual Naruto correspondió para después tomarla por la cintura y darle un dulce beso en los labios el cual Sakura recibió gustosa, estuvieron por unos minutos así hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separar sus labios

- Y ¿Cómo ha estado la flor más hermosa de Konoha? – preguntó melosamente mientras rodeaba a Sakura con sus brazos pegándola mas a su cuerpo

- Bien y a ti ¿como te fue con tus chicos? – preguntó mientras deshacía el agarre de Naruto, el cual hizo puchero al sentirse separado de su amada pelirrosada, pero desapareció al darse cuenta que su novia comenzaba a caminar por lo que fue a alcanzarla

- Pues aun no les hago la prueba, pero me recuerdan mucho a nosotros cuando la hicimos, asi que la haré un poco más dura de lo que pensaba hacerla

- ¿Por qué vas a hacerla mas dura?

- Como te dije Sakura-chan, me recuerdan demasiado a nosotros, no se tu pero yo no quiero volver a sufrir por que alguno de los integrantes de mi equipo se vaya, por eso debo asegurarme de que ninguno tenga prioridad por el poder que por sus amigos – Dijo apretando el puño

- Te entiendo – dijo mientras miraba con nostalgia el puente donde solía reunirse el equipo 7, ya que iban pasando cerca – Pero, vamos ya no hay que penar en cosas tristes que lamentablemente ya no tienen solución – dijo Sakura dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa a Naruto

- Tú siempre sabes como hacerme sonreír, por eso te amo – dijo tomándola de la cintura

-Ah así que solo por eso – alegó con falsa indignación

- No, También por que siempre estas conmigo, por que eres una mujer maravillosa, por que a pesar de todo me has apoyado estos años, por que eres la mujer mas maravillosa de todo Konoha, pero sobre todo por que eres la chica mas bella, inteligente, valiente y noble que he conocido en mi vida – contestó para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo – contestó Sakura una vez que se separaron – Odio decir esto pero, debo irme a casa

- Yo también odio que lo digas, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo todo el día

- Si yo también, pero debo partir – le dio un beso rápido en los labios – nos vemos mañana Naru-chan

- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan - Susurró mirando como se alejaba la silueta de la pelirosa

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a su pequeño departamento, el cual para sorpresa del rubio se encontraba perfectamente limpio, sin mencionar que un delicioso aroma a Ramen salía de la cocina, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya se imaginaba quien habia hecho todo eso, pero ¿Qué hacia ella en su casa? Se suponía que no regresaría dentro de 2 días por su misión, con esas dudas en su mente se dirigió a la cocina donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas ya la sospechosa se encontraba cocinando lo que a el juzgo era Ramen

- Se puede saber que haces tú aquí Yukie-chan

- ¿Qué? ¿Te desagrada que venga a verte y a limpiar el desastre que tenias? De veras Ototo a tu casa ya no se le podía llamar hogar

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar mi casa?! Y no, no es eso, es solo que ¿no se suponía que no volverías hasta dentro de 2 días?

- Yukie ignoró el primer comentario hecho por Naruto – Se suponía, pero la misión fue mas fácil de lo que esperábamos así que regresamos antes

- Ya veo

- Por cierto, me dijeron que a partir de mañana serás sensei Jounin – Cambió el tema mientras colocaba 2 tazones de Ramen en la mesa para despues sentarse

- Aun no estoy seguro – Dijo mientras se sentaba dispuesto a comer – Itadakimasu

- ¿y eso por que? ¿No les ves suficiente potencial a los Genin que te tocaron?

- No es eso, es solo que… - dudó

- Tienes miedo a sufrir de nuevo ¿cierto? - Atinó la chica

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Se como te sientes, pero créeme, el huir no es la solución, si no te das una oportunidad vas a perderte de mucho

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- Solo te diré que es lo que yo sentía cuando me dijeron que vosotros ibais a ser mi nuevo equipo – Dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de su plato – Solo piénsalo, me Retiro – aconsejó antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo

_****_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yukie.- Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y me dejan reviews enserio que me levantan mucho el ánimo

kuroi.- Ya saben incluso si no les gusta, pueden mandar reviews con tomatazos xD

Yukie.- que cruel u.u en fin espero que les guste este capitulo matta ne n.n


	8. capitulo 8

_**Yukie.- Gomene se que he tardado siglos en actualizar y que no tengo perdon de Dios, pero tened piedad conmigo **_

_**Kuroi.- Definitivamente no tienes verguenza **_

_**Yukie.- kuroi no seas cruel TToTT**_

_**Kuroi.- lo siento, es demasiado divertido xD**_

_**Yukie.- mala ¬¬* como decia he tardado ya que estaba en examenes finales y no podia escribir TToTT, espero que me perdonen y les agradezco con todo mi corazon sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir n.n  
**_

_**Disclaimer.- los personajes de Naruto no son mios son propieded de masashi kisimoto quien nos deleita con esta magnifica serie **_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 8.-****La prueba de los cascabeles, la Decisión de Naruto **_

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó muy temprano, no quería llegar tarde para encontrarse con sus alumnos, después de todo, no quería ser igual que Kakashi-sensei. Se colocó su chaleco Jounin, y salió de su casa para ir al lugar donde habia quedado con los chicos.

- Ohayo me da gusto que llegaran temprano – dijo mirando a los tres chicos que lo veían interrogantes por la inusitada seriedad de Naruto, ya que el día anterior les habia dado la impresión de que era una persona muy alegre – Bien a lo que vinimos, os tengo una pregunta ¿realmente queréis ser shinobi?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que queremos ser de otro modo no estaríamos aquí – espetó un molesto Yukito

- Bien, entonces empecemos – dijo Naruto mientras metía su mano en el bolillo del cual sacó 2 cascabeles – La prueba es sencilla, tenéis que coger un cascabel para poder aprobar si no lo conseguís os atare a uno de esos troncos – dijo señalando los troncos- ese volverá a la academia, podéis usar vuestros Shurikens y Kunais ¿alguna pregunta?

- Un momento, no cree que es muy imprudente decirnos eso – dijo Rukia enarcando una ceja-

- No, Además os advierto para poder coger un cascabel tendréis que atacar como si quisierais matarme, así que a la cuanta de tres comenzaremos 1…2…3

Rukia, Yukito y Sugiro se colocaron en posición de ataque y al escuchar el grito de Salida saltaron para ocultarse

- Vaya son mas parecidos a nosotros de lo que creí, bien es hora de llevar a cabo la prueba – dijo Naruto para sus adentros mientras formaba unos cuantos sellos

Los tres chicos analizaban con cautela cada uno de los movimientos de su sensei cuando de pronto este desapareció de su vista

Yukito buscaba desesperado a Naruto ya que el no quería ser quien regresara a la academia, el superaría esta prueba y le probaría a todos que era fuerte

-¿Donde se habrá metido Naruto-sensei?

- Detrás de ti –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Yukito gritó del susto pero inmediatamente saltó para ponerse en posición de ataque mientras le lanzaba tres kunais los cuales Naruto esquivó con facilidad

-Kuso, bunshin no Jutsu – al decir esto Yukito y sus copias se lanzaron al ataque pero se detuvo al escuchar a Naruto detrás de el

- Un simple bunshi no te servirá – Dijo para después darle un ligero golpe en la nuca que dejo al chico inconsciente

- Debo decir que es talentoso para su edad n_n –sonrió para después desaparecer en una voluta de humo

Mientras tanto otro bunshin de Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente en una roca aparentemente distraído, mientras era observado por la chica pelinegra

- Parece que al fin se distrajo, esta es mi oportunidad – dijo mientras lanzaba unos kunais que Naruto logro esquivar con facilidad

- No me vencerás con ataques normales Rukia-chan – dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de la pelinegra quien saltó para alejarse de Naruto de forma elegante

- maldición, ¿como le venceré?, jeh, ya se – pensó para volver a lanzar algunos kunais

- Te he dicho que con ataques normales no me vencerás

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad mientras lanzaba un último kunai que rompió una cuerda

- con que una trampa eh? – pensó mientras desaparecía esquivando así los Kunai y shurikens que salieron disparados hacia él quedando estos incrustados en un árbol

-Demonios donde habrá ido – murmuro mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de localizar Naruto

- Detrás de ti Rukia-chan – Dijo para luego empujar a la chica haciendo que chocara con un árbol en el cual quedo atrapada

- Por que no me puedo mover – pensó frustrada la chica mientras intentaba moverse sin lograrlo

-Lo que te sujeta son hilos con chakra en ellos así que te será un poco difícil salir de ahí n_n – respondió Naruto a la pregunta no formulada por la pelinegra para después desaparecer una voluta de humo

En otra parte del bosque Sugiro seguía a Naruto desde una distancia prudente, siguiendo sigilosamente cada uno de los movimientos de su sensei, el cual comenzó a correr internándose en el bosque siendo seguido por el pelirrojo, ya en el bosque la figura se detuvo, Sugiro se detuvo cuando vio que de la nada aparecía otra sombra, intrigado se acerco mas para ver que sucedía y en su rostro se reflejo terror al ver como las dos figuras se volteaban dejándole ver los rostros desfigurados de sus ahora compañeros de equipo. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del pelirrojo pero se las sacudió enseguida y formo con sus manos un sello

-Kai – dijo con voz temblorosa y sonrió débilmente al ver como las dos figuras se desvanecían poco a poco – lo….logre – susurro antes de caer inconciente

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Yukito se sentó mientras se sobaba donde Naruto lo había golpeado

- Itae eso si dolió Kuso eso me pasa por no atacar de una – Pensó Yukito mientras salía de su improvisado escondite – lo sabia la paciencia no sirve- Dijo enfurruñado- y yo no pienso ser quien se regrese a la academia

- Es obvio que si te lanzas como el bocazas que eres Naruto-sensei acabara contigo mucho antes de lo que te imaginas baka – dijo Rukia con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro

-De donde demonios saliste – dijo sorprendido por no decir asustado Yukito

- Por si no lo has notado baka, la última vez que se sintió el chakra de Naruto-sensei fue cerca de aquí

- Rukia-chan, Yukito ¿están bien? – gritó Sugiro quien respiraba agitado por la carrera que habia dado

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Rukia enarcando una ceja

- Me alegro de que estéis bien – sonrió Sugiro al momento que se lanzaba a abrazar a sus dos compañeros de equipo

- ¡¿se puede saber que mosca te pico?! – chilló Yukito alterado por la repentina muestra de afecto de su compañero

-Lo siento es que hace rato caí en un genjutsu donde los veía a ustedes…de una forma espantosa

- De segur0 viste a esta amargada recién levantada –bromeo Yukito mientras una vena aparecía en la frente de la chica

- Claro que no Baka – dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza – los mire heridos, además Rukia-chan siempre se verá hermosa – susurró mientras se sonrojaba

-Naruto-sensei va mas enserio de lo que esperaba –afirmó Rukia – no podemos derrotarle con nuestro nivel

- Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón – dijo Yukito mientras cruzaba los brazos

- Rukia-chan siempre tiene razón – alabó Sugiro a la pelinegra quien paso del comentario

- No le subas el ego – susurró molesto Yukito – Bien ya sabemos que no podremos derrotar al sujeto, entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Si no conseguimos un cascabel regresaremos a la academia

- no se me ocurre nada ¿y a ti Rukia-chan? – Preguntó Sugiro a la chica quien estaba en una pose pensativa con los ojos cerrados y su mano en su barbilla

- Puede que me parezca como una de las ideas del baka de Yukito pero solo se me ocurre trabajar en equipo

- Ese comentario estuvo de mas Rukia-baka –reclamó Yukito – ¡como sugieres que trabajemos en equipo si solo hay dos malditos cascabeles, uno de nosotros tendría que volver a la academia!

- ¡Eso lo se idiota!, pero lo primero es conseguirlos, ya teniéndolos decidiremos a la suerte quien se queda y quien se va

- Está bien acepto, trabajaremos los tres juntos

- Trabajemos juntos – sonrió Sugiro

- Andando

Los tres chicos emprendieron el camino hacia donde se sentia el chakra de Naruto quien los estaba esperando con una sonrisa, Rukia se lanzo al ataque tratando de golpear a Naruto quien esquivaba los golpes, Rukia lanzo un puñetazo pero su mano fue detenida por Naruto, Rukia trato de patearlo pero su pie fue igualmente detenido

- Yukito, Sugiro ahora – gritó Rukia

Naruto volteo sorprendido, al parecer sus pequeños pupilos si habían aprendido lo que era trabajar en equipo ya que por ambos lados se acercaban Yukito y Sugiro para atacarlo, para evitar el ataque Naruto soltó a Rukia para dar un salto elegante y salir del alcance de sus pupilos, quienes lo esperaban con una posición de ataque

- Debo decir que me sorprendisteis, pero es demasiado tarde – seguido de estas palabras se escuchó el sonido de la alarma del reloj que Naruto había programado

Sugiro, Rukia y Yukito suspiraron derrotados al escuchar la alarma, de nada les habia servido trabajar en equipo, si solo hubieran pensado en trabajar en equipo antes tal vez hubiesen logrado conseguir los cascabeles, eran los pensamientos que rondaban en las mentes de los tres chicos que estaban frente al Uzumaki

-Pero ya que me han demostrado que sabéis trabajar en equipo os daré otra oportunidad – dictó Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Honto? – preguntó Yukito ilusionado

-Si, pero debéis estar dispuestos a cumplir con la prueba que os pondré

- Por supuesto – exclamaron los tres

-Bien ya que estáis tan decididos os diré lo que tenéis que hacer. Tenéis que luchar entre ustedes, las reglas son las mismas que cuando lucharon contra mi, los dos que quedéis en primer y segundo lugar tendrán los cascabeles y podrán ser genin, el que pierda no podrá presentar nunca mas el examen para ser un genin – terminó de explicar el Uzumaki

Los tres chicos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ¿les estaba pidiendo que peleasen entre ellos por los cascabeles, no importando que lastimaran realmente a uno de sus compañeros? Los tres se voltearon a ver entre ellos, si bien era cierto que no eran los mejores amigos, no se odiaban al extremo de hacerle daño al otro, pero tambien estaba de por medio su sueño, su ambición de ser shinobis ¿Qué podrian hacer?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?- Preguntó Naruto

-Me rehúso – susurró Yukito por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja

-He dicho que me rehúso, no pienso lastimar a mis compañeros solo por un estupido cascabel, si no puedo ser ninja así, encontrare otra forma pero no quiero hacerlo, ellos son mis compañeros, y no tengo intenciones de herirlos solo por conseguir mis objetivos

Rukia y Sugiro observaron sorprendidos a Yukito, jamás lo habían oído decir algo tan maduro como eso, ambos sonrieron, Yukito realmente era un buen compañero y si el se rehusaba a participar, ellos harían lo mismo

- Yo tampoco lo haré – afirmó Rukia mientras una sonrisa prepotente se formaba en su rostro – si no podemos convertirnos en ninjas entrenaremos duro y le demostraremos a la Hokage que tenemos valía como shinobis

- Estoy de acuerdo, jamás lastimaría a mis compañeros, no quisiera verlos heridos por mis manos – terminó por decir Sugiro

- ¿Estáis seguros de lo que decís? Seria mas fácil que peleasen y decidieran así quien se queda y quien se va

- Estamos seguros – afirmaron los tres chicos

-Acaban de desacatar la regla que os impuse, en el mundo de los shinobis aquellos que no siguen las normas no son mas que escoria – los tres chicos bajaron la mirada – pero aquellos que no cuidan y protegen a sus amigos son incluso peor que escoria, asi que no me queda mas que decirles que estáis aprobados – terminó de decir con una sonrisa

- ¿Aprobados? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sugiro confundido

- La frase que os cite me la enseño mi antiguo sensei, y la considero la enseñanza mas importante que he recibido, ustedes no solo me demostraron que saben trabajar en equipo, hay algo incluso mas importante, miran esta piedra – dijo acercándose a la piedra de los héroes KIA – el nombre de uno de mis amigos esta escrito aquí por la ambición de poder del que yo considero como mi hermano, lo mas importante es que ustedes demostraron que nunca dejarían a sus amigos por poder o posición, es por eso que he decidido aprobarlos – terminó de relatar con una sonrisa melancólica

- No se preocupe sensei no lo defraudaremos –gritó con entusiasmo Yukito mientras los otros dos asentían solamente

- Entonces a partir de mañana el equipo 6 de Konoha realizara misiones, nos veremos mañana a las 8 a.m. en el puente

-Hai - respondieron felices los tres chicos

_**  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

_Al fin Naruto tomó su desición ¿que le espera a partir de ahora a este Shinobi y a sus nuevos alumnos?_

_la respuesta en el siguiente capi xD**  
**_

_****_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yukie.- Bueno despues de muchisimo tiempo he aqui les traigo el nuevo capi, espero no decepcionarlos, y que les guste

Kuroi.- si no ya sabes siempre pueden dejarle reviews diciendole que apesta xDDD

Yukie.- eres cruel u.u, y una vez mas me disculpo por el retraso y les respondo los reviews

**Uchiha katze.-**Si el campo no. 3 es donde Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto hacen la prueba de los cascabeles xD_, Y en cuanto la pareja de Naruto, no eres la primera persona que me dice que haría buena pareja con Yukie, pero no será asi, la relacion de Naruto con Yukie-chan es mas bien de hermanos y ninguno de ellos lo ve diferente, aunque probablemente ponga mas adelante unas cuantas escenas de celos de parte de Sakura pero, mas bien van a ser recuerdos xD, espero que te guste el capi _

_**Sayuki-Uchiha.-** Me da mucho gusto que mi fic sea de tu agrado, espero que este capi tambien te guste_

_**Nadia.-** Sasuke aparecerá mas adelante ya tengo planeado su aparicion solo es cuestion de tiempo, ademas Sasuke me servira para complicar un poco las cosas asi que no desesperes_

_**Leonardo.-** Lamento decepcionarte u.u, pero no te procupes que pronto habrá mas NaruSaku no te preocupes n.n  
_


	9. capitulo 9

_**Yukie.- hello gente bonita espero que no quieran matarme por el retraso gomena**_

_**Kuroi.- Yo si te mataria ¬¬**_

_**Yukie.- No me apoyes ¿quieres?**_

_**Kuroi.- no lo hago xD **_

_**Yukie.- No pues si que linda, bueno espero que este capi sea de su agrado, aqui se revela un poquito de la vida de nuestra querida Shagami Yukie, pero no todo y se da una introduccion a lo que será la nueva etapa que viviran nuestros shinobis favoritos asi que Enjoy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer.- Puede que ya lo sepan pero los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto-sensei, aunque aun sueño con que algun dia Kishi se apiade de mi y me los de xD **_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 9.- Una nueva etapa "Decisiones, recuerdos y cumpleaños"**_

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha meditando, realmente le daba gusto que sus alumnos entendieran que el verdadero valor de un shinobi se demostraba protegiendo a sus amigos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que realmente estaba cada vez mas cerca del puesto de Hokage que el tanto anhelaba, su sonrisa se enancho al ver que Sakura se acercaba

- ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó agitando la mano

- Naru-kun con que aquí estabas – dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarlo – te he estado buscando – agregó separándose para verle el rostro

- Es que estaba con mi equipo y….

-Naruto no mientas Tsunade-chichio me informó que hace 3 horas que le diste tu decisión acerca de los chicos dime ¿Dónde estabas? – Interrumpió al rubio con tono preocupada

- Lo que pasa es que me acorde de muchas cosas – dijo mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo

- Sasuke-kun… ¿no es así? – Naruto asintió – Naruto creía que ya habías superado eso

- Y lo hice Sakura-chan demo… no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso y como no pudimos sacarlo de esa oscuridad, aun me siento débil por eso

- Naruto, te lo dire solamente una vez mas: Si Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto a Konoha no es por que tu o yo seamos débiles ni por que el sea mas fuerte que nosotros, es por que el no quiere volver y punto nosotros no podemos obligarlo

- Tienes razón pero espero que algún día decida volver

-Yo también, pero bueno dejando de lado temas tristes que te parece si vamos a celebrar que seremos senseis, Yukie-san nos esta esperando en ichiraku

-Claro, vamos

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**Konoha 6 meses después**

- Sugoi esta misión si que fue emocionante – Celebraba Yukito feliz

- Si aun no puedo creer que no huiste al ver al primer shinobi con el que nos encontramos – Susurró burlonamente Rukia

- Esto… chicos – trato de intervenir Sugiro

-¿¡como que te sorprende!? ¡Yagami Yukito nunca huye!! ¡Retráctate! – Exigió molesto

- Ja no lo haré chibi usagi (N/y.- significa conejito, Rukia llama asi a Yukito para molestarlo xD )

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado!?

- Chicos basta – intervino al fin Naruto – Los tres habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo – Los felicitó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero – pensaba daros esto mañana pero creo que no podré aguardar hasta entonces - dijo rascándose la nuca para luego extenderle a sus alumnos tres papeles

Los tres chicos tomaron los papeles que Naruto les extendía y abrieron mucho los ojos, después de meses de estar entrenando y esforzándose para ello, lo habían logrado, frente a ellos se encontraban las recomendaciones para presentar los exámenes chuunin

- Esto…es – Susurró sin creérselo Sugiro

- Así es, se que os dije que esperaría un año para que lo presentaran pero… creo que se lo merecen

Los tres chicos miraron agradecidos a Naruto, era cierto que hubo veces que los había sacado de quicio pero después de todo era un gran sensei, los tres voltearon a mirarse entre ellos con complicidad y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a abrazar a Naruto

- Arigato Naruto-sensei – exclamó con alegría Sugiro

- Genial el examen chuunin no puedo creerlo – Dijo Yukito con la misma alegría

- Yo… - Rukia desvió su mirada ligeramente ruborizada, se le dificultaba expresarse

- No es necesario que digas nada se que estas alegre Rukia-chan – sonrió con alegría Naruto

- Arigato – susurró Rukia bajito

- Bien vamos a celebrar os invito a comer – Exclamó alegre Naruto

- De acuerdo que sea Dango - Pidió Yukito con estrellas en los ojos

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Después de haber celebrado con sus alumnos, Naruto se dirigía a su casa, estos meses realmente habían pasado rápido, pensó para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta de su casa, ya dentro se dirigió a la cocina donde para su sorpresa se encontraba una olla con Ramen junto con una pequeña nota en la pared

_"Te dejo un poco de ramen para que cenes y desayunes ya que estaré de misión, llegare por la mañana" _

_Con amor Sakura_

Naruto sonrió al leer la nota que le había dejado la pelirrosa, hacía ya 3 meses que se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a la chica que amaba, ella le contesto que si, e hicieron una pequeña ceremonia a la que solo los amigos mas allegados a los novios habían asistido, suspiró un poco abatido, eso significaba que estaría solo toda la mañana, ya que les había dado el día libre a sus subordinados pensando pasarlo con Sakura

- ¿Por qué esa cara larga ototo? – Preguntó Yukie desde la ventana

- Por que Sakura se fue de misión – Respondió distraídamente Naruto hasta que cayo en cuenta de a quien le hablaba – YUKIE-CHAN

- Ya te habías tardado ototo – Dijo mientras dejaba de cubrirse los oídos por el semejante grito que había pegado el rubio

- Es que me sorprendiste, llevaba tiempo sin verte - respondió mientras le hacia una seña para que entrara a la casa

- Lo que pasa es que he tenido varias misiones. De hecho estoy aquí por que Tsunade-sama convoco a los representantes de los clanes principales de Konoha y al Kazekage a una junta que se hará dentro de una semana, así que me relevo de mis obligaciones como ANBU – Dijo mientras entraba a la casa – por eso decidí volver antes

- ¿Sabes para que los mando llamar? – Preguntó un poco preocupado Naruto

-En realidad no, pero no te preocupes no creo que sea algo malo, Akatsuki no ha mostrado señales de vida últimamente, no te preocupes

- Espero que tengas razón – suspiró Naruto cerrando los ojos – cambiando de tema dentro de dos días cumplieras 19 años ¿no es así?

-¿Qué es esto? Yeah Ramen – dijo Yukie desde a cocina

- oye cuando fue que – Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y corrió a la cocina donde Yukie se estaba sirviendo un poco del Ramen que Sakura había preparado

- Yukie-chan ese es mi ramen, Sakura-chan lo hizo para mí – reclamó Naruto con un puchero

- Debo decir que Sakura cocina realmente delicioso, ¿acaso no pensabas compartir? Ototo egoísta – contraatacó Yukie mientras le servia a Naruto en otro plato

- No es eso, además me dejaste hablando solo ¬¬* - dijo tomando el plato que Yukie le extendía

- Lo siento, pero es que no considero mi cumpleaños como algo de gran importancia, ya que no suelo celebrarlo – respondió Yukie con un poco de melancolía

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, era cierto, el año anterior no habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Yukie, ya que ella había solicitado una misión ese día, sonrió nostálgico en cierta manera Yukie le recordaba a Sasuke

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento con Kakashi, después de un largo entrenamiento decidieron descansar unos momentos, y como siempre había un tenso silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido por Sakura

-Neh Sasuke-kun ¿Qué quieres que hagamos en tu cumpleaños? Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir juntos – sugirió Sakura mientras que Naruto escuchaba atento la conversación, le deprimía que Sakura siempre le prestara mas atención a Sasuke que a el pero no sabia que mañana seria el cumpleaños del Teme

-No me interesa, además yo no celebro mi cumpleaños – contestó fríamente el Uchiha

- Eso no esta bien Sasuke – Kakashi intervino en la conversación

-No me interesa en lo absoluto – respondió Sasuke con frialdad

Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo era que el engreído de Sasuke no celebraba su cumpleaños?, ni siquiera él, que siempre lo maltrataban en su cumpleaños se comportaba así

- Ni siquiera un teme como tu se puede quedar sin que celebremos su cumpleaños así que quieras o no haremos algo ¿no es así Kakashi-sensei?

- Naruto tiene razón - respondió Kakashi con su ojito feliz

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

- Sucede algo – preguntó Yukie algo preocupada ya que Naruto había dejado de comer por sumirse en sus recuerdos

- No es nada no te preocupes, es solo que esto no se puede quedar así, no es bueno que no celebres tu cumpleaños Yukie-chan

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- Yukie frunció el ceño confundida

- Haremos una pequeña Fiesta Dattebayo– exclamó Naruto feliz

- Pero…- Trató de reclamar Yukie

-Pero nada, jeh que bueno que Sakura-chan regresara mañana, así me ayudara con los preparativos

- Yo nunca he dicho que quiero que…. – intentó decir Yukie pero una vez mas fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Me alegro de que Gaara y sus hermanos vayan a venir así estaremos todos los amigos reunidos –

- Diga lo que diga no tengo elección ¿verdad? – suspiró Yukie derrotada

- No, no la tienes, así que prepárate que te haremos una pequeña fiesta

Yukie sonrió, verdaderamente Naruto era de esas personas de las que ya no había, su rostro se torno nostálgico al recordar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, en alguna ocasión ellos también decidieron festejarle su cumpleaños sin darle previo aviso

- Yukie, Yukie, YUKIE-CHAN – gritó al fin Naruto sacándola de sus recuerdos

- Discúlpame es que me perdí un poco, ¿Qué me decías? -

- Solo que espero que estés lista para el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿sucede algo malo? – Preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki

- No, es solo que me recordaste a mis amigos, es todo – dijo para levantarse de la mesa y dejar el plato de ramen vacio en el lava trastes – Bueno debo retirarme estoy un poco cansada y quiero entrenar un poco mañana temprano Jana* - se despidió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo

(N/y.- Bueno aclararé, cuando Yukie llego a Konoha tenia 17 años, y han pasado dos años desde que llego a Konoha, es decir cuando Naruto le contó todo su pasado – Es decir lo de Sasuke-baka – Yukie Tenia 18 y desde esa ocasión ha pasado ya un año. Ah si y lo olvidaba Yukie es un año menor que Naruto y los demás de su grupo de edad)

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Yukie se recostó en su cama mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana, no se había percatado de que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya que la última vez que había celebrado su cumpleaños ella tenia apenas 15 años aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer

_**Flashback**_

Una Yukie de 15 años caminaba a las afueras de la aldea kirigakure para entrenar en los muchos lagos que había alrededor de la aldea, caminó hasta el centro de uno y comenzó a mover el agua con su chakra, siendo todo esto observado por un chico peligris de ojos platinados cuyo cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta baja dejando caer algunos mechones en su frente que ocultaban una bandana de la aldea oculta de la niebla pero cual fue la sorpresa de este al verse atacado por un ráfaga de agua a gran velocidad

- Vaya parece que siempre seré descubierto, definitivamente no podré ganarte Yuki-chan, soy un shinobi lamentable – Comentó divertido el chico

- No es eso Yue y lo sabes, es más que evidente que dejaste que detectara tu chakra- habló con tranquilidad Yukie mientras iba a la orilla del lago y se sentaba en una roca que estaba en esta – ¿Y? ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Veras – Dijo para sonreír ampliamente – Hoy es un día muy especial y quería regalarte esto –concluyó mientras le tendía a Yukie una cajita blanca con un moño azul – Feliz cumpleaños Yuki-chan, espero que te guste – Agregó sonrojado

Yukie miró sorprendida el obsequio, era cierto que ese día era su cumpleaños pero nunca se esperó recibir algo, ya que las personas que solían celebrarlo estaban en Konoha o estaban muertas

-Gracias… aunque no era necesario – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Si lo era, después de todo hoy se celebra un año mas de que nació la persona mas importante para mi – dijo mientas su pálido rostro se teñía de rojo

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Yue, te extraño y mucho – susurró para luego quedarse dormida

Al día siguiente Yukie se levantó temprano para entrenar, se dio una ducha dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desperezándola, se vistió y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento ya ahí comenzó a entrenar lanzando shurikens, cuando una ave comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de ella

- ¿Tsunade? Me pregunto que querrá – suspiró para luego dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Tsunade estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles junto a Shizune cuando alguien tocó la puerta

- Adelante –dijo la quinta apartando su mirada de los documentos y dirigiéndola a la puerta

-¿Para que me buscaba Tsunade-sama? - dijo Yukie entrando al despacho

- Como bien sabes, el Kazekage llega hoy para la reunión que convoqué junto con la embajadora de Suna y su guardia personal, generalmente Shikamaru es el encargado de escoltar a los visitantes de suna pero se encuentra en misión y regresará hasta dentro de 4 horas, por lo que no hay quien reciba al Kazekage, tu misión será escoltarlos hasta aquí ¿quedo claro? – terminó de ordenar Tsunade

- Por supuesto, con su permiso me retiro – Contestó Yukie para después salir del despacho

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Yukie caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la entrada principal de la aldea, cuando fue interceptada por Naruto y Sakura

- Yukie-san ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Exclamó Sakura mientras la abrazaba

- Cierto, me da gusto verte Sakura

- Naruto me dijo que volviste ayer – comentó la pelirrosa

- Si, de hecho ayer fui a su nueva casa, pero solo estaba mi ototo, por cierto Sakura cocinas delicioso – Sonrió de medio lado recordando como le había quitado la mitad del ramen a Naruto

- Gracias Yukie-san – dijo Sakura mientas se rascaba la nuca

- Por cierto Yukie-chan, Sakura-chan y yo hemos decidido que la celebración por tu cumpleaños será en nuestra casa, así que no te preocupes – Intervino en la conversación el rubio

- Diga lo que diga harán esa fiesta ¿verdad? – pregunto Yukiecon aire resignado

- Si, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti Yukie-san – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, entonces mínimo háganla en mi casa, así yo podré contribuir un poco, solo seria cuestión de limpiar y…. – Yukie fue interrumpida por Naruto

- De ninguna manera, se supone que es tu cumpleaños así que solo relájate, la fiesta será en nuestra casa, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

- Naruto tiene razón, por cierto ¿A dónde ibas Yukie-san?

- A la entrada de Konoha, tengo que recibir al Kazekage y su Familia – Respondió Yukie – Si quieren pueden acompañarme – sugirió

-Por supuesto – respondieron Sakura y Naruto, comenzando a caminar

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Naruto, Sakura y Yukie esperaban sentados en la entrada de la aldea al Kazekage y su familia, hasta que divisaron 5 siluetas que se aproximaban a la aldea. Los tres se pusieron de pie para recibir a las siluetas que resultaron ser Gaara, Temari Y Kankarou junto con la guardia personal del Kazekage

- Bienvenido Kazekage-sama – Saludaron Naruto, Sakura y Yukie con una reverencia – Temari-san, Kankarou-san

- Les he dicho a los tres que solo me llamen Gaara – Replicó el Kazekage – En especial a ti Naruto

- Lo siento Gaara – se disculpó Naruto rascándose la nuca

- Lo sentimos Gaara-san – se disculparon Yukie y Sakura

- ¿Cómo han estado por aquí? – intervino en la conversación Kankarou

- Bien, no se han reportado movimientos de Akatsuki por los alrededores, así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

-¿Saben entonces para que nos llamo la Hokage? – Preguntó Temari

- No lo sabemos Dattebayo

- Supongo que nos lo dirá cuando lleguen los señores feudales – Dedujo Gaara

- Así es, Yo seré la encargada de guiarlos por la aldea, así como asegurarme de que su estancia en la aldea sea cómoda – Informó Yukie – Si quisieran acompañarme con la Hokage, quiere recibirlos personalmente

- Claro – respondió Gaara con una imperceptible sonrisa – Vamos

- Acompáñenme – dijo para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguida por los hermanos Sabaku, Naruto y Sakura

- Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el flojo de Shikamaru? – preguntó curiosa Temari, mientras Gaara fruncía el ceño, no le agradaba la atención que su hermana le prestaba al Nara

- Salio de misión Temari-san, regresara hoy por la Tarde – Respondió Yukie, quien en los dos años que llevaba en Konoha se había dado cuenta del mutuo cariño entre Temari y Shikamaru

- Ya veo – respondió Temari

- Por cierto chicos, Yukie-san cumple años mañana por lo que Naruto y yo haremos una pequeña fiesta ¿quieren venir?

- Me encantaría por que no lo habías dicho Yukie – reclamó Temari ya que ella y Yukie se habían echo muy amigas

- Lo que pasa es que Yukie-chan no había planeado nada, por eso Sakura-chan y yo lo estamos organizando – respondió Naruto

- Con razón, bien iremos ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Temari mientras miraba pícaramente a Gaara

- Por supuesto – respondió Kankarou – Será divertido

- ¿Y tu Gaara? – preguntó Naruto emocionado

- Seria un placer ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Yukie-san – respondió serio, aunque en el fondo estaba emocionado, desde que la conoció, Yukie le había atraído de forma especial

- Entonces esta decidido, la fiesta será mañana en nuestra casa a las 7 de la tarde – Dijo Sakura, deteniéndose junto a los demás en la entrada del despacho de la Godaime

- De acuerdo – respondió Temari

Yukie toco la puerta y se escucho "pase" que provenía del despacho, abrió la puerta y entró siendo seguida por los visitantes de suna, Sakura y Naruto

- Bienvenido Kazekage – Saludo Tsunade

- Gracias Tsunade-sama – respondió Gaara serio - ¿Que querías tratar conmigo? La última prueba de los exámenes Chuunin no será sino hasta dentro de 3 semanas – pregunto yendo al grano

- Lo sé, pero la razón por la que los convoqué antes la hablaremos cuando lleguen los señores feudales y algunos líderes de los clanes que están de misión en este momento

-¿Cuándo será eso? – preguntó Gaara

- Aproximadamente en 4 días, así que por el momento disfruten su estancia en Konoha – respondió la quinta – Yukie se encargara de llevarlos a la posada que les tenemos preparada para ustedes

- De acuerdo

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Sakura y Naruto terminaban de limpiar su casa para la fiesta de mañana, ambos estaban muy felices ya que Yukie era una amiga muy preciada de ambos, de hecho en gran parte le debían a ella el que estuvieran juntos, ya que sin sus consejos nunca se hubieran atrevido a confesar lo que sentían

- Realmente le debemos mucho a Yukie-san – dejo escapar Sakura en un suspiro

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan, si no fuera por ella nunca me hubiera atrevido a darte este anillo – susurro Naruto en el oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y tomaba con una de sus manos la mano en la que la chica portaba el anillo de compromiso junto con el de matrimonio

-Naru – la frase fue interrumpida por un beso por parte del rubio, un beso lento, sin prisas, en el que se demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de unos segundos la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambos rompieran la unión de sus bocas para tomar aire, Naruto le dio vuelta a Sakura haciendo que quedaran de frente

- ¿Sabes? Soy muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado – Susurró Naruto mientras pegaba su frente a la de la chica

- Yo también Naru, me haces muy feliz – respondió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Naruto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, zafiro contra esmeralda, Sakura sonrió al ver sentir como el chico la cargaba llevándola a su habitación para recostarla suavemente en la cama, su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir al chico sobre ella y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir las manos de su amado recorrer su cuerpo

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Mientras tanto Yukie se preparaba para dormir, el día siguiente seria su cumpleaños y no quería estar cansada, después de todo Sakura y Naruto se habían esforzado mucho en hacerle la fiesta, suspiró resignada mientras se quitaba el uniforme ANBU dejando ver así parte de su hermosa figura, se acercó al armario y saco una blusa azul grisáceo de tirantes acompañado de un mini short blanco con detalles del mismo azul que la blusa, se colocó las prendas y desató la coleta que sostenía su cabello, sacudió un poco la cabeza para que este se acomodara y dirigió su vista al espejo, miró su cabello que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la mitad de la pierna sonrió nostálgica y comenzó a cepillarlo, una vez lista se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0ºº0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Una Yukie de aproximadamente 6 años sonreía mientras jugaba frente al lago de la aldea, se acercó al pequeño muelle que había ahí y comenzó a jugar con el agua, se agachó viendo así su reflejo, en el agua se miraba a una pequeña niña de expresivos ojos azules, su cabello era negro, corto con reflejos rojizos, sonrió para seguir jugando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se giro y vio frente a ella a un pequeño niño pelinegro pero no podía ver claramente sus rasgos, al parecer lo conocía ya que su sonrisa se enanchó al ver como este le tendía una pequeña flor azul

- Tanjobi omedetou Yu-chan _(N/y.- Feliz cumpleaños Yu-chan)_

- Arigato

Yukie sonrió un poco sonrojada y acepto la flor con gusto, la miró y le llamó la atención el extraño color que tenia, era un azul índigo que intrigó a la pequeña asi que comentó

- Es un azul muy lindo, pero a la vez raro

- ¿No te gusta? – se oyó la voz preocupada del pequeño niño

- Si me gusta y mucho, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué este color? Es muy lindo

- …- El chico solo atinó a sonrojarse y dijo en voz bajita – Es que se parece a tus ojos

La pequeña Yukie se sonrojó aun mas para después abrazar al pequeño

- Arigato Sa….

Yukie despertó sobresaltada ¿Qué demonios habia sido ese sueño?, se reconoció en el, pero ¿Quién era el niño que le obsequiaba la flor? Que ella recordara no conocía a alguien así

- Solo fue un estúpido sueño – Dijo tratando de convencerse, quitó las sabanas y se sentó en la cama, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza

Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesilla de noche, marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario para sacar dos toallas color azul, se dirigió al baño, ya ahí decidió que tenia tiempo suficiente como para tomarse un merecido baño en la tina, abrió el grifo y reguló el agua para después despojarse del pijama y meterse al agua

-Ah definitivamente me hacía falta un baño así – susurró mientras se sumergía en el agua dejando la mitad de su rostro fuera, entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo al extraño sueño que había tenido

-¿Por qué soñé eso? – se preguntaba mentalmente, trato de recordar los detalles de ese sueño y se detuvo en el pequeño que le regalo la flor ¿Quién era él?, trato de recordarlo pero un punzante dolor en su sien la hizo desistir – debo dejar de romperme la cabeza por un sueño – suspiró

Después de unos minutos más en la ducha Yukie salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su delgada figura y otra enrollada en su cabeza se acercó al armario y saco un pantalón negro junto con una blusa del mismo color, se cambió y se dispuso a ir al campo de entrenamiento después de todo la fiesta que le harían no sería hasta entrada la noche

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

_¿Que pasará en la fiesta de Yukie? ¿quien es el misterioso niño de sus sueños?_

_Esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de "las sombras del pasado" xD  
_

_****_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**_Yukie.- Bueno este es el nuevo capi de mi fic espero que les guste y me perdonen por los posibles horrores ortográficos que haya en el,  
_**

**_Kuroi.- si no ya saben pueden dejarle tomatazos a Yukie en sus reviews _**

**_Yukie.- Onegai dejen reviews que son los que inspiran a mi corazon para seguir escribiendo _**

**_Kuroi.- eso sonó cursi ¬¬_**

**_Yukie.- - ignorando a Kuroi - Bueno ¿Quieren Spoilers? _**

**_Kuroi.- Seh a ver que piensas hacer_**

**_Naru.- Quiero saber que dira la obachan ^0^ _**

**_Yukie.- bien aqui van: _**

**_" Mas recuerdos de Yukie aparecen,recibirá un regalo especial de parte de su madre, y descubrirá que las fiestas que organizan Sakura y Naruto no son precisamente pequeñas, Esto y mas en el sig capi de "las sombras del pasado"  
_**

**_Yukie.- y bien esos son los avances, por cierto gente se aceptan especulaciones ¿Quien creen que sea el niño del sueño de Yukie? ¿que creen que quiera hablar Tsunade en la reunion? al que adivine le dare una imagen de regalo solo dejen junto a su review su respuesta y su correo para enviarselas _**

**_Kuroi.- Y aqui la respuesta a los reviews_**

__

**Uchiha katze.-** Si a mi tambien me gusta mucho esa frase, realmente refleja que la amistad es importante, espero que te guste este capitulo y no te decepcione, gracias porque tu review nunca falta, me ayudas mucho a seguir n.n

**Leonardo.-** Espero que este capitulo te guste, incluí un poco mas de NaruSaku, pero no te preocupes no sera lo único, y en cuanto a los alumnos, es un pequeño detalle que le tuve que agregar para algo que pasará mas adelante

**Nakasu Malakiel.-** Me alegra que te guste aqui tienes la conti, espero no decepcionarte

**anbusoldier.- **Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, y el que Naruto tenga a genins a su cargo es algo que yo creo que se merece, y lo de la muerte de Sai, aunque no lo creas es algo de lo que me arrepiento , Sai me cae bien aunque no lo parezca, y su muerte es algo que lamento, pero necesitaba un incentivo para que Yukie le agarrara mas coraje aun al Uchiha, y en cuanto a la aparición de Sasuke y como Naruto reaccionará con esto, realmente pienso que Naruto no es el tipo de personas que toma venganza, siento que es demasiado noble (kuroi.- por no decir dobe ¬¬-) ademas si Naruto fuera de los que se vengan o rencoroso la aldea ya hubiera pasado a la historia xD, Gracias por tu apoyo realmente me animas mucho a seguir


	10. capitulo 10

_**Yukie.-Hola gente bonita, primero que nada les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año Nuevo!!!  
**_

_**Kuroi.- Las dos fechas ya pasaron ¬¬  
**_

_**Yukie.- Bueno son las felicitaciones atrasadas hehehe  
**_

_**Kuroi.- Tu no tienes verguenza U¬¬ **_

_**Yukie.- Vamos no seas amargado en fin aqui les dejo el nuevo capi de mi fic Enjoy!!!!!  
**_

_**Disclaimer.- es obvio pero, ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama quien nos deleita con este magnifico manga/anime  
**_

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Capitulo 10.- Una nueva etapa "Decisiones, recuerdos y cumpleaños"**____**II parte**_

_**Recuento.... **_

Después de unos minutos más en la ducha Yukie salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su delgada figura y otra enrollada en su cabeza se acerco al armario y saco un pantalón negro junto con una blusa del mismo color, se cambio y se dispuso a ir al campo de entrenamiento después de todo la fiesta que le harían no sería hasta entrada la noche

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Después de entrenar toda la mañana e ir a comer Yukie se encontraba en la piedra donde estaban grabados los nombres de los héroes KIA se hincó mientras leía dos nombres gravados en la roca

- Shagami Kei, Shagami Hikari……. Oto-san…Oka-san

_**Flashback **_

Una pequeña Yukie de 5 años jugaba feliz en el patio de la mansión Shagami con una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro y expresivos ojos azules, siendo observadas por un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes, el hombre se acerco a las dos mujeres, para luego susurrar algo al oído de la mayor, quien solo sonrió

- Esta bien Kei creo que ya es hora

La pequeña Yukie los miraba confundida

- Tanjobi omedetou Yuki-chan – dijeron ambos adultos al unísono mientras abrazaban a la pequeña

- Arigato, oto-san oka-san, crei que lo habían olvidado – dijo la pequeña con tono apenado

- ¿Cómo crees que olvidaríamos una fecha tan importante? – reprochó el padre con una sonrisa mientras Yukie solo sonreía avergonzada

- Y ahora tu regalo – intervino Hikari mientas le tendía un pequeña cajita a Yukie

Yukie abrió la cajita y se encontró con una cadena que tenia un dije con la forma del símbolo del clan, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente para luego lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres

- Bien hay que celebrarlo, Ichiraku nos espera – dijo el padre con una sonrisa

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- Oka-san, oto-san como los extraño – susurró mientras se hincaba aun más para recorrer con la yema de sus dedos los nombres de Aiko y Eriol – A ustedes también los extraño, saben hoy es mi cumpleaños, Sakura y Naruto me organizaron una pequeña reunión aunque conociéndolos creo que media Konoha va a estar invitada – sonrió – aun recuerdo cuando ustedes organizaron una noche de películas por mi cumpleaños

_**Flashback **_

Yukie caminaba con una chica castaña de ojos rojos a su derecha y un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes a su izquierda, los cuales parecían muy animados mientras que ella se mantenía seria

- Mañana será un gran día – exclamaba feliz la castaña

-¿Se puede saber por que están tan emocionados? – preguntó Yukie enarcando una ceja

- Eso es obvio pequeña Yukie – contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa

- Si lo fuera sabría el por que de su emoción Eriol - dijo enviandole una mirada asesina al chico

- Jeje bueno es que mañana es tu cumpleaño - Respondió nervioso por la mirada de Yukie

- ¿Por eso es la emoción? – Preguntó Yukie enarcando una ceja – No entiendo el por que si no tengo planeado nada especial

- Aiko bufó fingiendo molestia – Anda amargada, que nosotros si, iremos a comer y luego veremos películas en tu casa

- No tengo opción ¿o si?

- No – respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras ríen divertidos y abrazanban a Yukie

_**Fin Flash back**_

- Saben se parecen mucho, siempre ven por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, la verdad es que no me gustaría que les pasara lo mismo que a ustedes, por eso les prometo que protegeré a mis nuevos amigos con mi vida y no permitiré que nada ni nadie los lastime - dijo mientras miraba con nostalgia los nombres de sus amigos

- Con que aquí estabas – se oyó una voz detrás de Yukie

- Kakashi-sempai ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica sorprendida mientras volteaba a verlo

- Lo mismo que tu supongo, visito a mis viejos amigos – dijo con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

- Ya veo

- Tus amigos siempre estarán en tu corazón no importa lo que suceda ni el tiempo que pase ¿o me equivoco?

- No, tienes razón siempre estarán ahí – dijo mientras llevaba su mano al pecho

- Por eso no hay razón para estar tristes, después de todo – Kakashi sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Yukie – Es tu cumpleaños

- Kakashi… Yo… Gracias – Susurró tomando el paquete – No es uno de tus libros pervertidos ¿verdad? – enarcó una ceja

- Claro que no, es un libro que tu madre me pidió que te entregara cuando cumplieras 19 y esto – sacó un extraño kunai y se lo dio a Yukie – Es mi regalo, ese kunai es una replica exacta del que me dio mi sensei cuando me convertí en Jounin, te doy uno igual por que te aprecio como si fueras mi sobrina, tu madre fue como mi hermana, me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y tu eres su hija amada nunca lo olvides

- Gracias Kakashi, esto es muy valioso para mi – abrazó a Kakashi, para luego separarse y observar el Kunai – Es muy raro

- En realidad lo es, solo existen tren iguales, está ese, el mío y el que perteneció a mi sensei – dijo con una sonrisa

- Vaya, me pregunto si lo podré manejar

- Si podrás es solo cuestión de que te acostumbres, te será de mucha utilidad, ya lo veras

- Muchas gracias

- Bueno creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, esta atardeciendo y dentro de poco será la fiesta que Sakura y Naruto prepararon y puedo adivinar que estuviste entrenando todo el día, tienes que irte a arreglar

- Oh cierto, hasta luego Kakashi-sempai – Dijo para irse corriendo con dirección a su casa

- Se parece mucho a ti Hikari, claro excepto a que tiende a esconder sus sentimientos – dijo para irse el también

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Todos los amigos de Yukie se encontraban en la casa de Naruto y Sakura preparando los últimos detalles de la celebración, Lee y Tenten se encargaron de conseguir la música, Neji y Hinata del pastel, Chouji de la comida, Sakura e Ino decoraban mientras que el resto de los chicos inflaba globos, por su parte Tsunade cooperó con sake ya que según ella una fiesta sin sake no se podía considerar fiesta, solo faltaba la cumpleañera que llegaría con Gaara quien se había ofrecido a pasar por ella ya que Naruto estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Sakura

Mientras tanto Yukie terminaba de prepararse para ir a la fiesta, vestía un vestido corto negro con detalles de color gris azulado que se ajustaba a su hermosa figura, las mangas del vestido eran largas con un ligero vuelo (n/a.- no se bien como explicarlo pero el vestido es parecido a la ropa que usa la tipa que sale en el relleno de Naruto shippuden… creo que se llamaba fuka o algo así ) su cabello estaba agarrado en su acostumbrada coleta, Yukie se miro en el espejo y comenzó a buscar un broche en su cómoda hasta que lo encontró y lo colocó en su cabello, tenia forma de flor azul, con brillantes, se puso el collar que le regalaron sus padres y se miro una vez mas en el espejo

- Supongo que con esto es más que suficiente – dijo al momento que tocan el timbre

Yukie bajo las escaleras rápidamente mientras sonreía, abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Gaara en la puerta

- Gaara-san, no lo esperaba, creí que sería mi ototo quien viniera por mí – dijo mientras le daba el pase a Gaara

- Así era pero Naruto tuvo que quedarse ayudando a Sakura ¿te molesta que haya sido yo quien vino? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

- No para nada, aunque me da un poco de pena con usted, después de todo es el Kazekage

- Yukie, creo haberte pedido que no me trataras de usted – comentó serio Gaara – Se supone que nos hemos hecho amigos ¿no?

- Es cierto lo lamento, es que no logro acostumbrarme, como dije, después de todo eres el Kazekage

- Si por ahí nos vamos, entonces has desobedecido el mandato de un Kage – Argumentó Gaara con una imperceptible sonrisa

- Ah… eso es trampa – Dijo Yukie, mientras entrecerraba la mirada – No es justo

- Nunca dije que lo fuera

- En fin deja me pongo los zapatos para irnos que si tardamos mi Ototo se pondrá histérico

- Claro

Yukie se coloco sus zapatos de tela negros y se encamino con Gaara hacia la mansión donde vivían Naruto y Sakura (la cual les había sido obsequiada por Tsunade como regalo de bodas), al llegar se dio cuenta que en efecto casi toda Konoha estaba invitada, sonrió al ver que todos sus amigos estaban en la fiesta, incluso aquellos que había hecho en el ANBU, al verla todos la colmaron de abrazos y felicitaciones, recordó a Aiko y Eriol, si la pudieran ver rodeada de tanta gente felicitándola seguramente no se la creerían, volteo a su lado y se dio cuenta de Gaara había desaparecido entre la multitud, volvió a mirar al frente y vio como Sakura y Naruto se acercaban a ella

- Felicidades Yukie-chan – Dijo Naruto al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo a la chica seguido por Sakura quien también la abrazó felicitándola

- Anda ustedes, ¿No se suponía que solo iba a ser una pequeña fiesta? – Preguntó Yukie señalando a toda la gente en la ahora mansión Uzumaki

- Bueno Yukie-san, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tengas tantas personas que te aprecian y sobre todo fans – rió Sakura al ver que mas de un invitado masculino babeaba al ver a la Shagami

- Eso no es cierto - replicó la chica con un imperceptible sonrrojo

- En fin tu disfruta Yukie-chan que no todos los días se cumple años – Animó Naruto mientras jalaba a Sakura para ir a bailar

- De acuerdo, Sakura cuídalo no vaya a ser que Tsunade lo rete a beber sake de nuevo – gritó Yukie mientras Sakura asentía para luego irse a bailar con su esposo - Ese baka –susurró sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los bocadillos donde tomo un sándwich cuando una voz le llamo

- Oi Yukie – La mencionada volteo, encontrándose con un chico pelinegro de ojos rubíes – Felicidades – Agregó el chico para después abrazarla

- Kai ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en una misión

- No me perdí tu cumpleaños el año pasado, tampoco lo haría este así que volví antes – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – Aunque el año pasado no pude felicitarte, estábamos en misión

- Cierto, además si lo hubieses hecho lo más probable es que terminara con 18 kunais incrustados en mi cuerpo con honor a mi cumpleaños – respondió Yukie en tono de burla

- Sabes a veces tus comentarios son un tanto sádicos

- Lo sé

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó el chico

- No acostumbro bailar, prefiero observarlos a todos y disfrutar la música – Respondió Yukie

- Pretextos, a mi me parece que no lo haces por qué no sabes hacerlo

- ¿Me estas retando? – Preguntó Yukie enarcando una ceja

- Puede ser – Respondió Kai con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Vamos, ya verás que bailo mucho mejor que tu

Yukie tomo a Kai del brazo y lo jalo al centro de la pista ya ahí comenzó a mover su cuerpo al compas de la música siendo acompañada por el chico quien se acercaba mas a ella para tomarla de la cintura, la música continuaba y Yukie bailaba divertida, le demostraría al baka de Kai que bailaba mucho mejor que él, la canción termino por fin, Kai estaba a punto de pedirle otra pieza a la ojiazul, cuando fue interrumpido por Gaara

-¿Me la permites? – Preguntó en tono amable mientras miraba con furia al pelinegro

- Por supuesto Kazekage-sama – contestó el chico con aire triunfal "yo baile primero con ella" pensó con alegría

- ¿Me concederías la pieza? – Preguntó con caballerosidad

- De acuerdo – respondió la aludida

La música volvió a sonar dejando escuchar los compases de una canción de tango, Yukie se puso tensa, llevaba años que no bailaba ese ritmo y estaba un poco oxidada, sin mencionar que el generó en si era un tanto…sensual

-¿No sabes bailar tango?, creí que las Kunoichis sabían bailar toda clase de música – Preguntó Gaara sonriendo de medio lado

- Claro que si, es solo que llevo muchos años sin bailarlo – Respondió Yukie ofendida

- Entonces bailemos

Gaara tomo a Yukie de la cintura y comenzó a moverse al compas de la música junto con la chica, ambos se movían con tanta gracia que parecía que sus pies flotaban sobre la pista, un circulo de gente se acumuló al ver lo bien que bailaba la pareja, la música seguía, y en un compas Gaara acerco su rostro al de Yukie, para después tomarle la mano y girarla, haciendo que esta callera de nuevo en los brazos del chico con gracia, la música avanzaba y en el ultimo acorde Gaara hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante haciendo que Yukie arqueara su espalda hacia atrás al término de la melodía, los presentes irrumpieron en aplausos, las chicas suspiraban encantadas, nunca se imaginaron que el Kazekage bailara tan bien eran sus pensamientos mientras miraban con algo de envidia a Yukie, mientras que los chicos literalmente babeaban por el espectáculo que habían visto, y muchos miraban con furia a Gaara incluido Kai

-Vaya…no…sabia…que…bailaras ta...tan bien – Comentó Yukie con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo

-Tu también bailas muy bien – alagó Gaara a la chica

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila y animada, varios chicos de la aldea invitaban a la cumpleañera a bailar, algunos fueron rechazados por la chica ya que esta quería descansar y comer, partieron el pastel y lo repartieron entre los invitados, al igual que la comida, al final hubo más baile y comenzaron las canciones románticas, en las cuales Yukie se negó a bailar y se dedico a ver a las parejas que bailaban felices. La fiesta termino hasta muy entrada la noche, después de ayudar a limpiar un poco a los anfitriones Yukie se retiro a su casa.

Ya en su casa, Yukie dejo los regalos que le dieron en la fiesta en la sala, mañana los acomodaría, lo que quería hacer era descansar, subió a su habitación se dio un baño rápido para relajarse, se coloco su pijama y se recostó en su cama, dirigió su mirada a la cómoda que había al lado de su cama y vio el regalo que su madre le había dejado con Kakashi, se incorporo y tomo el libro que tenia el símbolo del clan grabado en la pasta, parecía un diario, lo abrió y se encontró con una carta la cual estaba escrita con una delicada y hermosa caligrafía la cual pertenecía indudablemente a su madre

_Yukie:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que ni tu padre ni yo vivimos lo suficiente para entregarte este libro con nuestras propias manos, me hubiese gustado estar contigo seguro ya eres una hermosa mujer de 19 años, quiero que sepas que yo y tu padre te amamos mucho y que donde quiera que estemos te estaremos vigilando y acompañando, Hija este libro que tienes en tus manos, es un diario que cuenta los orígenes del clan, su historia y los secretos del kokorogan o kokoro no hitomi, espero que te sean de utilidad, perteneció originalmente a Shagami Etsuko quien tú ya sabes fue la primera líder de nuestro clan, ahí encontraras la respuesta a muchas cosas que ni tu padre ni yo tuvimos el valor de explicarte, como el por qué tu posees aparte del Kokorogan, la habilidad de control sobre 4 elementos del chakra de los 5 que existen, entre otras cosas que no están en los pergaminos secretos del clan, lo siento si no te lo explicamos nosotros mismos pero aun eras muy pequeña y no lo hubieras entendido, confió que cuando estés leyendo esto ya estarás lo suficientemente grande y madura para digerir la información que se encuentra en este diario, te pido también que manejes con responsabilidad el gran don que tienes sobre ti, y una vez más Felicidades y no te sientas triste si no estamos contigo, recuerda que desde cualquier lugar en el que nos encontremos siempre estarás en nuestro pensamiento, y recuerda que aunque las circunstancias que te rodeen sean difíciles y dolorosas nunca duraran para siempre por lo que tienes que luchar para seguir adelante _

_Te ama _

_Mama _

Yukie tomó el diario y la carta y las apretó contra su pecho, aquellos habían sido sin duda unos de los regalos más valiosos que había recibido en su vida, se levanto de la cama y se hincó para buscar algo debajo de esta hasta que lo hayo y saco una cajita negra, la abrió y ahí se encontraban otros objetos entre los cuales había una cadena plateada con un dije que tenía una piedra azul, una fotografía de Yue y una pequeña flor azul marchita, Yukie no se fijo en los objetos y colocó la carta junto a esto para después cerrar la cajita y volver a colocarla en su sitio, se recostó en su cama y dejo el diario de nuevo en la cómoda, comenzaría a leerlo dentro de 3 días, después de la reunión que había convocado Tsunade

_****_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**_Yukie.- waaa no sabia que Gaarita supiera bailar asi 0¬0  
_**

**_Kuroi.- seh quien lo diria, yo quiero bailar con el 0¬0_**

_**Yukie.- jeje, Bueno aqui acaba este capi de las sombras del pasado, onegai dejadme reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir **_

_**Kuroi.- ¿Esta vez no dejaras Spoilers? **_

_**Yukie.- nop por que se me hace tarde y me corren bueno hasta la proxima matta ne n_n **_

**_Kuroi.- Y aqui la respuesta a los reviews_**

__

**Uchiha katze.-** Gracias chica por que nunca falta tu review en ninguno de los capitulos, y debo decir que le atinaste en lo del sueño, y en cuanto quien es el niño... eso lo sabras despues, aqui esta la conti espero que te guste

**anbusoldier.- **Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, y no te preocupes la llegada de Sasuke-bastardo no afectará en la relación de Naruto con Sakura asi que respira, tengo otros planes para Sasukin -Risa malvada xD- de veras que bueno que te gusto el capi y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo espero que este capi tambien te guste

**NaruGato.-** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y me alaga mucho que pienses que es genial, espero no decepcionarte


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Yukie.-**_ Lo siento se que no tengo perdon de Dios por haberme retrasado tanto

_**Kuroi.-**_ de hecho no lo tienes ¬¬

_**Yukie.-**_ Waaaa Gomen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo es que tuve algunos problemas familiares y luego pase por un bloqueo creativo y por eso me tarde... espero que no me odien demasiado y quieran seguir leyendo esta historia que hago con tanto cariño para mis lectoras/res... en especial quiero gradecer a: Uchiha Katze, AnbuSoldier y a Nadia que a pesar de mis tardanzas han estado conmigo a lo largo de este fic

_**Kuroi.-**_ Basta de cursilerias y al fic ò_ó

_**Disclaimer.-**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... son del señor Masashi kishimoto... solo los uso para mi diversion personal

_0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0//0/0/0/0/_

_**Cap 11.- "La reunión: el comienzo de un sueño" **_

Apenas salía el sol en Konoha cuando en una de las muchas cámaras de la torre Hokage se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, en una mesa circular se encontraban sentados feudales de distintos países aliados, el Kazekage y los lideres de los clanes principales de Konoha entre los cuales estaban, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Yukie, y los miembros del consejo de Konoha

- Supongo que muchos de ustedes se preguntan el por que de esta reunión – Empezó la quinta

- Claro, es muy raro que nos mandes llamar antes del último examen Chuunin ¿Acaso pasa algo? – Preguntó el feudal del país del fuego

- No ocurre nada malo si eso es lo que les preocupa, en realidad quería hablar sobre quien será mi sucesor

- ¿Sucesor? No entiendo lo que nos quieres decir Tsunade – Dijo con tono un poco molesto la anciana Koharu (N/y.- Creo que así se llama la anciana del consejo, no estoy segura)

- Si sucesor, como lo saben no estoy obligada a permanecer con el puesto de Hokage hasta mi muerte, por lo que he estado pensando en dejarlo

- Tsunade es que acaso estas loca, no tienes tanto tiempo siendo líder de la aldea como para querer dejarlo – Intervino el otro anciano del consejo (N/y.- Este si se me olvido como se llamaba xD)

- Es cierto que no llevo tanto tiempo como el que duró Sarutobi-sensei, sin embargo hace 8 años que estoy en el puesto

- ¡Eso no es suficiente Tsunade! Además para poder elegir un sucesor debe haber alguien calificado para hacerlo – Replicó molesta la anciana Koharu

- Y por supuesto que lo hay – Replicó con enfado Tsunade, las reuniones con esos ancianos siempre la ponían de mal humor - ¡¿Acaso creen que diría esto si no tuviera a alguien en mente?!

- ¿Y bien? ¿A quien tienes en mente Tsunade-hime? – Pregunto con seriedad el feudal de país del Fuego

- Uzumaki Naruto – Declaró Tsunade con orgullo

Los dos ancianos del consejo miraron entre sorprendidos e incrédulos a Tsunade, mientras que los amigos del mencionado sonreían imperceptiblemente ellos tampoco podían pensar en alguien mejor, algunos de los feudales sonrieron complacidos a ellos también les agradaba la idea

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Estas hablando enserio! – Pregunto el anciano

- Nunca en mi vida he hablado tan enserio como ahora – Replicó Tsunade

- ¿Nos podrías explicar que te hace pensar eso? El chico tenía las peores calificaciones en la academia

- Tsunade suspiro hastiada – Es cierto que en la academia no desempeño el mejor papel, pero si se fijan en los reportes de sus misiones, su desempeño ha sido de los mejores, apenas en su primera misión fuera de la aldea se enfrentó a uno de los shinobi gatana de la niebla, se enfrentó a Orochimaru la primera vez que hizo el examen chuunin, en este mismo examen se enfrentó al ahora Kazekage para salvar la aldea que estaba siendo atacada por el sonido y la arena , meses después se enfrentó al aliado de Orochimaru: Kabuto salvándome y contribuyendo así a que volviera a la aldea, él junto a algunos de los que están aquí presentes salió en búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke cuando este abandonó la aldea en la cual se dio muerte a 5 subordinados de Orochimaru, fue entrenado por Jiraiya unos de los legendarios Sannin, años después estuvo en el grupo que salió en rescate del Kazekage, se enfrentó a Orochimaru por 3 ocasión, en la misión de capturar al espía de Akatsuki: Kabuto, batalla en la cual Orochimaru tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para poder escapar, se enfrentó a Akatsuki y mató a uno de sus miembros, ascendió de genin a chuunin la segunda vez que presentó el examen, y ascendió a Jounin hace 1 año y medio, de todas las misiones que se le han encomendado solo ha fallado en dos y muchos de aquí lo podrán confirmar, el grupo que esta a su cargo calificó al tercer de los exámenes chuunin, sin mencionar que tiene en la sangre el espíritu de líder – Terminó su discurso la actual Hokage mirando profundamente a ambos ancianos del consejo mientras decía lo ultimo los cuales comprendieron a lo que se refería, no así el resto de los presentes en esa sala

- ¡Pero Naruto esta en la mira de Akatsuki! ¡Eso pondría a la aldea en grave peligro! – Replicó molesto el anciano

- Se que no puedo influir en las decisiones que se tomen en Konoha, pero si me permiten opinar, yo también fui Jinchuriki y por lo mismo Akatsuki visitó la aldea de la arena, pero si son conscientes lo único que le importa a esa organización son los bijuu y se que Naruto al igual que yo se sacrificaría para proteger la aldea, y no seria la primera vez, Konoha no corre ningún riesgo al nombrar a Naruto Hokage, sin mencionar que en caso de que Akatsuki se acercara a Konoha, Suna no dudaría en mandar refuerzos – Terminó por decir Gaara

- Sin mencionar que Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki, después de todo acabó con un miembro que era prácticamente inmortal – aportó Shikamaru

- Naruto-kun… Yo pienso que seria un gran líder, tiene ese espíritu que te inspira a confiar en ti mismo, y tiene muy en claro que los lazos que te unen con tus amigos, compañeros y familia son los mas importantes, es lo que se necesita para proteger la aldea – Intervino Hinata con una confianza impropia de ella

- Además Naruto tiene un extraño poder que nosotros carecemos, él es capaz de cambiar a las personas, de sacar de la oscuridad y soledad a cuanta gente le rodea – dijo Neji recordando como Naruto le había abierto los ojos

- Sin mencionar que Naruto es lo suficientemente fuerte, ha mejorado bastante desde que salimos de la academia, como para que estén tomando en cuenta sus calificaciones, en ese entonces todos éramos unos críos, me parece absurdo que crean que sigue en el mismo nivel – Comentó Kiba

- La oruga se arrastra y es vulnerable pero al pasar de los días y después de varias dificultades logra subir a lo alto de una rama para hacer su crisálida y después de unas semanas sale de esta convertida en una mariposa que se eleva por los aires y puede ser capaz de volar miles de kilómetros, así es como yo describiría el avance da Naruto, de ser un chico que no podía hacer un jutsu correctamente, después de varias circunstancias, duros entrenamientos y sufrimientos, se convirtió en uno de los shinobis mas fuertes de la aldea – dijo Shino (N/y.- quien mas si no xD)

- Naruto también ha ayudado inspirado a varios de nosotros a superarnos y creer en nosotros mismos, es una de las personas más bondadosas de la aldea y uno de los shinobis más fuertes – Aportó la Yamanaka

- Además, Naruto ama la aldea y tiene en el la voluntad de fuego de la que nos hablaba Iruka-sensei, yo creo que si Tsunade-sama lo está eligiendo a él es por que sabe lo que hace – Dijo Chouji

- Yo tampoco puedo pensar en alguien mejor para el puesto de Hokage, se que hace apenas 2 años que volví a la aldea, pero ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta del amor que Naruto le tiene a esta aldea, ya que a pesar de los malos tratos que recibió en su infancia de los cuales me he enterado, él nunca ha sentido rencor ni ningún sentimiento parecido por nadie en la aldea, además creo que aquí todos estamos de acuerdo en que es uno de los shinobis mas fuertes y capaces que hay – Concluyó Yukie mientras miraba a ambos ancianos del consejo

-Uzumaki Naruto, me agrada la idea – se escuchó decir a una princesa que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa – estoy segura de que seria un gran líder

- ¿Por que lo dice Haruna-hime? – Preguntó la anciana Koharu

- Sencillamente por que siempre piensa en lo que es mejor para los demás y por que nunca pondría por delante sus intereses a los de la aldea, por eso yo quería que se quedara en mi país, para ayudarme a gobernar y…otras cosas, pero bueno no todo se puede en esta vida – dijo con tranquilidad la princesa mientras Tsunade suspiraba, que bueno que Sakura no estaba ahí, si no de seguro se armaría una bronca

- Yo también pienso que es una buena idea, Yo no estaría en el trono del país de la nieve si no fuera por Uzumaki Naruto – Dictó la Princesa Koyuki

- A decir verdad Uzumaki Naruto ha hecho muchas y muy valiosas cosas por varios de los que estamos aquí, en mi caso lo más probable es que tanto mi esposo como yo estaríamos muertos y el país del pájaro hubiera caído en manos de unos ninjas exiliados – Declaró la princesa Toki quien iba acompañada de su esposo Shishima

- Por lo que veo varias de nuestras relaciones con países vecinos se fortalecieron gracias a la intervención del chico Uzumaki – Reflexionó el Feudal del país del fuego – Y por lo que he escuchado por parte de Tsunade-hime el chico es bastante fuerte, así que al igual que los lideres de los clanes de la aldea estoy de acuerdo con que él sea Rokudaime Hokage

- De acuerdo, si es lo que desean así se hará. Tsunade – La anciana Koharu continuó mirando fijamente a la mencionada – Uzumaki Naruto es designado tu voluntad a partir de hoy y hasta el día en que dejes el puesto de Hokage, día en que él tomará tu lugar como el Rokudaime Hokage

Los presentes sonrieron, se podían imaginar la cara que pondría el rubio al enterarse de que su sueño de ser Hokage estaba a punto de hacerse una realidad. Tsunade despidió al Kazekage y a los señores feudales de los otros países quedando con ella en la sala solamente el señor feudal del país del fuego, los lideres de los clanes y los ancianos del consejo

- Bien ya que solo quedamos nosotros es hora de que se selle nuestra decisión en un pergamino secreto – Dijo Tsunade mientras extendía un rollo de pergamino en la mesa y lo firmaba – Señor feudal sabe que hacer

Al oír el llamado de la quinta, el señor feudal se acercó al pergamino y puso sus pulgares en un pote de tinta para luego colocarlos sobre el pergamino dejando así impresas sus huellas digitales

- Gracias, ahora los que restamos somos shinobis por lo que saben que lo único que es inigualable en nosotros es el chakra por lo cual cada uno de ustedes firmara el pergamino con una tinta especial, esta tinta absorbe el chakra y lo fija en el documento por lo que al firmar deberán concentrar chakra en la punta de la pluma, primero tienen que pasar los miembros del consejo – Ambos ancianos firmaron el documento mostrando así a los chicos como debía hacerse

- Gracias Tsunade, ahora nosotros nombraremos a los clanes y conforme su clan sea mencionado será como deberán pasar a firmar, así que la siguiente eres tú – Tsunade se acercó al trozo de pergamino y firmó en él por segunda vez

- El clan U… Es decir el Clan Shagami – Al oír su clan Yukie se acercó para firmar y se percató que este se encontraba debajo del clan Uchiha, bufó molesta mientras concentraba su chakra en la tinta de color negro, pero al firmar miró con asombro como al escribir cada letra la tinta era azul, para después regresar al negro, después de firmar se colocó en el lugar que le había sido designado

- El clan Hyuuga – Neji y Hinata se acercaron y firmaron el pergamino al mismo tiempo con una sincronía perfecta

- El clan Inuzuka – Kiba se acerco y firmó también

Así uno a uno fue pasando, hasta que todos firmaron el pergamino, después de eso Tsunade anunció que la noticia se daría en el cierre de los exámenes chuunin, para que todos los aldeanos, los feudales que no habían asistido y los Kages se enteraran de quien seria la voluntad, la decisión de Tsunade fue aceptada por los presentes con lo que se dio por terminada la reunión

Yukie caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha después de haberse despedido de sus amigos, estaban planeando hacerle una fiesta a Naruto para cuando se enterara de la gran noticia, No pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente al imaginarse la expresión del rubio al enterarse, estaba segura de que el Uzumaki no cabria de la felicidad.

Yukie interrumpió sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al cielo eran aproximadamente las 3:30 pm., en media hora tendría que entrenar con Kai para luego ir a los cuarteles Anbu a planear nuevas estrategias de seguridad para la tercera prueba en los exámenes chuunin, por lo que apresuro el paso.

**00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

_**K**__**onoha 3 semanas después **_

Era un día muy agitado en Konoha, varias tiendas habían cerrado y los aldeanos se dirigían presurosos a la arena principal de la aldea, ese día era el examen final chuunin y se tenían varias expectativas en los participantes este año, Yukie caminaba también a la arena, le había prometido a Naruto y a sus alumnos que estaría ahí viendo los combates y apoyándolos, sin mencionar que ella y Sakura eran las encargadas de distraer al rubio y evitar que cualquiera de los 3 mocosos que el rubio tenia por alumnos le revelaran cosas que aun no debía saber

- Yukie-sensei creímos que no iba a venir – dijo Yukito al verla llegar

- Te dije que Yukie-sensei no iba a faltar baka – Dijo Rukia para luego sonreír prepotentemente

- Si Yukito eres muy torpe, es obvio que Yukie-sensei no faltaría – Apoyó Sugiro a la pelinegra

- Deberían dejar de pelear y de llamarme sensei, solo estuve a cargo de los tres una semana

- Pero en esa semana nos enseñó mucho Yukie-sensei – Alabó Sugiro a Yukie

-Eso lo veré con sus peleas, espero que hayan entrenado lo suficiente, Naruto y yo estamos ansiosos de ver si han progresado mocosos – Dijo la Shagami en tono prepotente

-Ya vera que si Yukie-sensei – Respondió Rukia en el mismo tono

- Y espero también que ninguno de ustedes le mencione una sola palabra a Naruto sobre lo que tenemos planeado para esta noche ¿entendido? –Siseó la pelinegra haciendo estremecer a Sugiro y Yukito, mientras que Rukia solo se tensaba

- Entendido – Respondió el trío

- Así me gusta – sonrió – Vamos que se hace tarde para la ceremonia

El cuarteto se dirigió al estadio donde seria el examen final, los menores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ellos sabían que habría gente observando sus peleas pero no esperaban que fuera tanta gente, Yukito y Sugiro tragaron nerviosos mientras que Rukia apretaba los puños

- Bueno niños les deseo suerte – Yukie para desaparecer

El trío se encaminó a la arena para la presentación de los participantes, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y las grandes expectativas que la gente tenia especialmente sobre ellos tres, no por nada eran los subordinados de la voluntad de la quinta. Rukia miro a sus compañeros mientras que estos le regresaban la mirada sonriendo, definitivamente probarían que eran dignos alumnos del próximo Hokage.

_**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Las batallas habían sido espectaculares, demostrando así lo fuerte que se habían vuelto Konoha y Suna desde su alianza ya que solo había shinobis de dichas aldeas, dando así lugar a la batalla final en la que todos tenían sus ojos puestos ya que quienes se enfrentarían serian nada mas y nada menos que los dos alumnos de Naruto

- Vamos Sugiro no te sientas mal – Trató de animar una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos azules al chico- Yo también perdí

- No es eso Tsuki, no me molesta el haber perdido, después de todo si yo fuera quien esta ahí no sería capaz de tocar a Rukia-Chan, además me siento orgulloso por que a pesar de que perdí hice que uno de los alumnos del Kazekage perdiera conmigo

-¿Entonces por que estas así? – Preguntó la chica

- Me preocupan esos dos, son demasiado competitivos, no quiero que se hagan daño – Murmuró con tristeza

**_....0..........0.0_**

-Es hora del último encuentro: Fujioka Rukia, Yagami Yukito dad un paso al frente – los aludidos se acercaron al examinador – Las reglas son las mismas que en el combate anterior, el encuentro terminará cuando uno de ustedes no pueda continuar o se retire comiencen por favor

- ¿Te vas a retirar chibi-usagi? –Preguntó burlonamente la pelinegra al ver que Yukito iba a hablar

- En tus sueños teme, solo te iba a decir que no seré blando solo por que seas una chica- sonrió burlonamente

- Hmp, espero que sea realmente así dobe

Rukia y Yukito se lanzaron al ataque, Rukia lanzó un puñetazo, el cual fue interceptado por Yukito, se separaron nuevamente y se lanzaron al ataque con un grito de guerra

La lucha se extendió por mucho tiempo, Yukito y Rukia lucían ya exhaustos por la pelea, pero la determinación en sus ojos mostraba que no se rendirían fácilmente, ambos se vieron a los ojos con fiereza, todos esperaban que se lanzaran contra el otro nuevamente, lo que no esperaban fue lo que paso: Yukito y Rukia se sonrieron y dejaron sus posturas defensivas para luego acercarse y darse la mano en un claro gesto de compañerismo

- Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba Teme

- Y tú mejoraste mucho baka – río la pelinegra mientras miraba el puchero de Yukito

Yukito y Rukia salieron de la arena dejando a toda la aldea atónita, Sugiro corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó mientras que los conocidos de los chicos solo negaban con la cabeza. Yukie volteó a ver a Naruto quien sonreía por el comportamiento de sus alumnos más competitivos

- Ah esos mocosos, definitivamente son alumnos tuyos ¿neh Naruto? – Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole al mayor

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Kai curioso

- Uzumaki Naruto: el numero uno sorprendiendo a la gente, supongo que de ahí sacaron esos dos ese mal habito – Respondió Yukie con sorna

- jeh, puede ser – respondió el aludido rascándose la nuca

Después del inesperado desenlace de la pelea de Yukito y Rukia, Tsunade tomo la palabra

- Bueno con este último enfrentamiento se termina el último examen de selección de Chuunin en el que se hizo gala de la fuerza y habilidades de los Shinobis de diferentes aldeas, como saben las habilidades de los Shinobis que aquí se presentan, son el fruto de arduos entrenamientos, de sudor, lagrimas y a veces sufrimiento, pero también son el fruto de enseñanzas que sus superiores les han dado, y para cerrar con broche de oro este evento he de informarles que he designado a quien será mi sucesor cuando decida dejar el puesto de hokage….

- Si me disculpa Hokage-sama, quiero ser yo quien diga la noticia - Las palabras de la quinta fueron interrumpidas por el Kazekage, quien se levantó del asiento para llagar al lado de esta

- De acuerdo – concedió la rubia para dejarle el lugar al Kazekage

- Para ser un líder se necesita de una gran fuerza, no solo física si no también mental, se necesita tener un carácter firme y fuerte, una voluntad de acero que nadie pueda quebrantar, pero a la vez se necesita tener un corazón noble, un carácter amable y entregado por sus subordinados, que se interese por el bienestar de su aldea antes que en el suyo y que tenga el poder de cambiar a la gente que le rodea para bien y de formar lazos fácilmente, por eso el próximo Hokage será: Uzumaki Naruto, por que no hay nadie mas así en todo Konoha.

Todos Sonrieron al escuchar el discurso del Kazekage, definitivamente tenía razón, Naruto por su parte estaba en shock ¿El? ¿Hokage? Yukie y Sakura que estaban a su lado comenzaron a verlo preocupadas por que no reaccionaba

- Ototo, espabila, Todos esperan tu respuesta – Llamó Yukie zarandeándolo un poco

- Naruto reaccionó viendo los rostros de las 2 chicas que lo acompañaban – Pero…yo

- Naruto – La pelirrosa tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos – Ya has cumplido TODAS tus promesas, me has hecho feliz – dijo lo último en un susurro

- Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Sakura para después separarla un poco y sonreírle cálidamente. Yukie miró a los ojos a su "hermano", un destello púrpura brilló en los ojos de la chica, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Naruto – musitó la pelinegra con seriedad una vez que el rubio se separó de su mujer - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año? – Naruto miró el rostro de la Shagami extrañado – Ahora yo soy tu hermana, Sakura y yo somos tu familia y en lo que respecta a lo demás… hiciste lo que pudiste y fue mas que suficiente – Terminó Yukie con una sonrisa

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, su sueño de infancia, por lo que se había convertido en shinobi por fin se hacia realidad, después de tantas lagrimas, esfuerzo y dolor lo había logrado

Yukie y Sakura por su parte se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y alzaron al rubio para llevarlo al lado de Tsunade y Gaara. Una vez ahí Tsunade cedió la palabra al Uzumaki

- Yo… - No sabia que decir – Gracias…. A todos

Toda la aldea irrumpió en aplausos, definitivamente estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de la quinta… no habría mejor Hokage que Naruto

_****_

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yukie.- Bueno he aqui el onceavo capi de mi fic... espero que les guste

Kuroi.- si no ya saben dejen un review a Yukie diciendole que de plano se dedique a otra cosa xD

Yukie.- Que cruel -.-U, en fin espero que no me odien demasiado y me dejen un review, por que aunque no lo crean son los reviews lo que hace que no me de por vencida *llamas en los ojos mode on*

Kuroi.- ¿Daras Spoiler?

Yukie.- ahhh si bueno he aqui el Spoiler

_**"Se revela el secreto del Diario de los Shagami... la historia de este auntiguo clan... mientras tanto una nueva sombra se acerca a Konoha**_

-**_"¿Por que regresa ahora a perturbar la paz que habia en Konoha? - Preguntó Yukie con molesta_**

Yukie.- Perdon por las faltas de ortografía pero es tarde y no me dio tiempo de revisarlas


End file.
